Au dela des apparences
by Mlle Anonymous
Summary: Deux personnes avec un passé en commun, une histoire d'amitié, des chemins séparés dont le destins à sût les faires se retrouvés. Katerina Graham&Ian Somerhalder.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou c'est nous !**

**Ici Little T et Mlle Anonymous nous voici avec une nouvelle fiction de notre couple préférer le Bamon en l'occurrence se sera le Kian**

**Ce chapitre est une idée de fiction nous souhaitons avoir votre avis sur ce début **

**Laisser nous un commentaire positif ou négatif **

**PS: Nous sommes sincèrement désoler que l'on tarde à poster When we Stand Together mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous n'abandonnons pas et on sait comme cela va se terminer.**

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

**POV Katerina :**

J'arrivais enfin devant la porte de l'appartement où je commencer à me battre avec la clef et la serrure avec mon bras encombrer. Je décide de poser la boîte rose de gâteaux par-terre où maintenant j'arrivais à voir le troue de la serrure. Je repris mes donuts est ouvris la porte avec le bas de mon dos.

Jared était allongé négligemment sur le canapé presque complètement nu, je claquais la porte derrière moi ce qui provoqua un gros fracas et qui fit sursauter Jared qui bouger sa tête dans tout les sens.

-Kat ? Interrogea ce dernier incertain, il se releva tout doucement et posa sa main sur sa tête. Je regardais le sol et ramassa toute les affaires qui traîner par-terre.

-Sérieux Jared ? Qui veux-tu que cela soit ? C'est pas ta mère qui va passer cette porte ! Hurlai-je en lui balançant toute ces affaires sur lui. Parfois j'avais l'impression de vivre avec des enfants.

-J'aurais préférer que cela soit elle au moins elle ne hurle pas le matin dit-il en faisant la moue.

-Tais-toi lui dis-je en colère alors que je détestais cela, je n'aimais pas jouer les rabat-joies mais avec eux c'était nécessaire. « Vous en avez pas marre de faire la bringue tout les soirs ? » Fit-je en posant la boîte de donuts sur la table basse.

-Bah...

-Non j'ai dit, tais-toi déclarai-je en lui posant ma main sur sa bouche. « Puis regarde l'état de l'appartement, merde ce n'est pas chez nous » Je fit le tour de l'appartement, il y avait une pile de vaisselles sale qui débordées sur l'évier, des boîtes de pizza éparpillées un peu partout, des fringues par-terre et des bouteille d'alcool qui rouler sur le sol. Une vraie porcherie !

-Oui je sais, ce n'est pas chez nous, on ne peut pas faire tout ce que l'ont veux et Blabla... Dit-il en mimant une bouche avec sa main en faisant une grimace. Au fond de moi je voulais rire, mais là c'était pas le moment.

-Oui et sa me fait pas plaisir non plus de vous le répéter, mais c'est comme sa dis-je avec un peu de tristesse. « Bon, maintenant vous allez tout nettoyer... Au faites ou est Adriana ? » Questionnai-je en le cillant du regard. Jared essayais d'échapper à mon regard, je ne le lâchais pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde le haut des escaliers.

Je me précipitais vers les escaliers quand Jared me barra la route alors que j'étais prêtes à monter la première marche.

-Tu ne devrais pas monter ? Déclara Jared énigmatique.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ?

-Parce que... Tu n'aimerai pas voir ce qu'il y a là-haut , cela ne te plairai pas...absolument pas fit-il en bombant le torse pour ne pas me laisser passer.

-Jared, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-haut ? Demandai-je dans l'espoir qu'il me réponde.

-J'en ai aucune idées, mais tu connais Adriana et... Aïe ! Avant même qu'il est finit sa phrase, je l'ai pincer au torse et me suis précipitais vers le haut des escaliers, je faillis tomber dans le couloirs à cause du tapis mais je me rattrapais grâce à l'encadrement de la porte. Et que ne fut ma surprise que de voir à l'intérieur de la pièce Adriana dans le lit du propriétaire accompagnée de deux hommes complètement nus.

-Mais c'est quoi sa ? Me dis-je à voix haute, mais c'est pas possible comment elle à put faire cela.

-Ouah, elle s'est vraiment éclatée ! Déclara Jared juste derrière moi. L'un des deux hommes commencer à bouger, il ouvra un de ces yeux et chercha son caleçons par-terre en restant toujours allonger dans le lit.

Je ramassais son sous-vêtement du bout des doigts et le lui tendit, ce dernier me remercia et se leva sans aucune gêne malgré sa nudité vers la salle de bain une fois qu'il avais rassemblé toute ces affaires.

-Pas mal ! Lança Jared qui avait bien regardais du haut en bas l'homme tout nu.

Maintenant il ne restais plus qu'un seul homme et une Adriana encore en sous-vêtement. Je claquais des doigts devant le nez d'Adriana pour essayais un temps soit peu d'avoir une réaction de sa part mais rien. Jared entrepris alors de lui balancer un oreiller dans la figure, ce qui fit sursauter celle-ci qui fit se redressa instantanément du lit.

-Mais sa va pas ? S'énerva cette dernière en remettant ces cheveux en place, elle sortie du lit en s'étirant un peu les muscles. « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? »

-A ton avis ? Tu à enfreins les règles Adriana lui indiquais-je en lui montrant du doigt le lit qu'elle avait utilisé.

-Je sais, mais là c'était un cas d'extrême urgence déclara celle-ci avec une petite grimace. « Je sais que normalement on ne doit avoir aucune relation sexuelle, mais je ne me suis pas contrôler ».

-Et mais je le connais lui intervient Jared en montrant le deuxième hommes du doigt. « J'avais flashé sur lui à la soirée et je te l'avais même dit » Dit-il en parlant à Adriana.

-Ah bon ? Je m'en souviens pas dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, un peu malveillant.

-Je te l'avais même montrer, ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il soit dans ton lit alors qu'il est gay !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit gay démentit Adriana en regardant l'homme encore endormit sur le lit.

-Si, il l'est !

-Et bien après ce que je lui ait fait la nuit dernière, à mon avis il ne l'est plus avoua cette dernière fière d'elle.

-Je te déteste ! Envoya Jared avant de courir vers la sortie de la pièce en pleurnichant comme un petit enfant. Je ne put réprimer mon amusement, j'étais obligée d'éclater de rires.

-Bon, je passe pour cette fois-ci, si vous me nettoyer tout le bordel que vous avez fait d'accord ? Leurs dit-je en hurlant pour que Jared entende.

-Oui Maman ! Firent-ils en chœurs ce qui provoqua un grognement de la part de l'homme plus trop gay qui était dans le lit.

-Et tu me débarrasse d'eux ! Chuchotai-je pour ne pas le réveiller. Adriana fit un hochement de tête, avant de pousser de lit l'homme en question qui tomba littéralement au sol.

-Allez on bouge ! Hurla cette dernière en sautant sur le lit en criant et en frappant des mains.

Je descendit les escaliers et vit Jared en train de faire le ménage, j'étais assez contente que aucun des deux n'est fait une crise pour ne pas mettre la main à la pâte, après tout je n'allais pas me taper tout le boulot toute seule. Je m'activer à la tâche.

-Au faites les propriétaires de l'appartement reviennent de leurs voyages dans une semaine nous prévînt Jared. Pour ce sujet nous nous arrêtons tous de nettoyer car là c'était sérieux, car nous devons savoir où nous pourrons dormir avant la semaine prochaine.

-Oh ! Est où allons-nous dormir ? Questionna Adriana, c'était bien la question que l'on se poser tout les jours.

-Et bien, pas très loin d'ici d'autre personne on prévu de partir en voyage, un couple de vieux retraité je crois, j'ai fouillé dans leurs boîte aux lettres et il vont partir dans trois jours et revenir un mois après, ils partent en croisière donc aucune chance qu'ils reviennent avant la date prévue c'est super ?

-Mais c'est génial ! Heureusement que tu es là ! Déclarai-je en prenant Jared dans mes bras, c'est toujours lui qui nous trouve des bon plans comme celui-ci.

-Attendez, est-ce que ces vieux ont un appartement digne de ce nom, parce que moi je ne dort pas dans une maison qui sent le vieux ! Expliqua Adriana qui veux toujours allait quelque part sous ces conditions.

-J'en sais rien, mais ils ont l'air richissime, mais si cela sent le vieux dans la maison c'est pas grave on avisera commenta Jared encore dans mes bras.

-Il y a intérêt ! Dit-elle avant de sautiller sur elle-même pour enfin nous prendre dans les bras. « Vous savez on pourrais fêter cela avec une bonne bouteille de champagne, et justement j'en n'ai vu une... »

-Non ! Fit-je en chœurs avec Jared.

**POV Ian :**

Les quelques rayons de soleil traversa ma chambre pour se poser sur mes paupières, j'étais complètement épuisé, je n'avais aucune envie de sortir de mon lit. J'ouvris tout doucement mes lourdes paupières, je me redressai de mon lit en frottant mes yeux. Je me retournai pour voir Nina encore endormie, je lui déposa un léger baiser, ce qui la fit bouger.

-Qu'elle heure il est ? Demanda celle-ci en s'étirant sur le lit, elle avait l'air tout aussi fatigué que moi.

-Bonjour à toi aussi ! Fit-je sarcastiquement avant de lui lancer son portable qui était sur ma table de chevet, elle regarda l'heure sur son I phone et écarquilla les yeux.

-13:30, on n'a dormit tant que ça fit-elle en soufflant. « Oh non je vais êtres en retard » dit-elle en sortant précipitamment du lit.

-Mais ou tu va ? Lui Questionnais-je en l'a regardant aller de droite à gauche en se préparant, elle avait l'air vraiment presser.

-Je te l'ai dit, je passe la journée avec Julianne dit-elle en mettant son pantalon. Je fit une signe négative de la tête. « Je te l'ai dit pourtant... Puis cela n'a pas d'importance, il faut que j'y aille »

-Tu ne déjeune pas ici ?

-Non, ce n'est pas à 13:30 que je vais déjeuner Ian. Bon je te laisse bisou fit-elle avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. « Et n'oublie pas la fête de ce soir » dit-elle avant de claquais la porte.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi ! Fit-je ironiquement. Je fixais le mur devant moi, complètement dans mes pensé quand mon chien commença à me donner des coups de museaux. « Il ne reste plus que toi et moi Nietzsche ! » Dis-je en lui caressant la tête.

Je pris ma douche et m'habillai de façons décontracté lorsque mon portable sonna, je décrochais à mon attacher de presse : Bob.

-_Allô ! Ian, désoler de te prévenir maintenant, mais tu à une interview vidéo avec la chaîne « E » ? ils veulent connaître un peu mieux Ian et le personnage Damon, heureusement l'interview n'est qu'a 16:00, tu à encore le temps de te préparer._

_-_D'accord, aucun problème heureusement que je n'avais rien de prévus rétorquai-je d'un ton lasse et monotone, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon interlocuteur.

-_Oui, heureusement ! Et Ian est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_-_Oui tout va bien et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'interview tout se passera bien répondis-je en me frottant les yeux.

-_Bien ! Alors on se rejoins las-bas._

(…)

J'étais dans le studio de la chaîne américaine « Entertainment News », j'étais en train de me faire maquillé pendant que Bob me prépare au éventuelle questions que le journaliste pourrai me poser.

-Le principale c'est d'être sincère, juste être toi et le reste se feras tout seul me répéta ce dernier en faisant de grands gestes avec ces mains.

-Oui je sais, être tout simplement sincère, j'ai saisit Lui dis-je un peu agacer, je n'aimais pas réellement que l'ont me dise ce que je doit faire, même si il essayer de me conseiller cela m'agacer.

-Soit tout simplement toi même me conseilla Bob qui taper sur son Blackberry.

-Comme d'habitude lui dis-je. Une fois la séance de maquillage terminé, je m'élançai vers le journaliste, je lui serrer vivement la main avant de m'installer sur la chaise juste devant lui.

Le journaliste était un jeune homme, d'aspect assez sympathique heureusement pour moi, je n'aurais pas affaire à un tyran de journaliste, qui cherche toujours la petite bête pour avoir un scoop que personne n'avais jamais su. Je sortis de mes pensées pour me concentré sur l'interview, le jeune journaliste s'assit en dehors du champs de la caméra et l'activa.

-Bonjours tout le monde, et bienvenus sur Entertainment News, aujourd'hui nous avons la chance d'avoir l'un des personnages principale de la fameuse série Vampires Diaries, Bonjour Ian somerhalder comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, merci ! Déclarai-je avec un énorme sourire, et maintenant trêve de politesse et passons au bombardement de questions.

-Une petit question avant, si je ne mentionne pas Twilight au cours de cette Interview est-ce que je gagne un cadeau ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Tout à fait, maintenant que vous le mentionner, si vous ne parler pas de Twilight vous gagner ce magnifique cadeau que nous avons pour vous lui répondis-je en me levant pour prendre une bouteille de vin enveloppé dans un papier cadeau, je l'a montrer à la caméra.

« Évidemment, nous aimons Twilight, c'est grâce à eux que nous avons un boulot ! »

-Qu'elle est votre groupe sanguin ? Questionna le jeune homme. « Et êtes vous donneur ? ».

-Je suis A négatif et oui je suis donneur, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela j'en ait donner, il encore la marque de la piqûre juste ici ! Lui dis-je en soulevant ma manche droite de ma chemise.

-Je vois que vous avez un tatouage, qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? Il fit un zoom avec la caméra vers mon tatouage.

-C'est inscrit « Hic Et Nunc », je l'ai fait lorsque j'étais adolescent avec ma meilleure amie répondis-je avec un sourire en coin, le fait de repensait un Katerina me fit repenser à tout ce que l'on avais ensemble.

-Vous ne parler pas souvent de votre passer, qui était votre meilleure amie ? Parce que vous avait confier un jour que vous avait quitté précipitamment la Louisiane, est-ce qu'elle à fait pareille ?

-Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que j'ai quitté la Louisiane, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve déclarai-je un peu honteux de ne pas avoir chercher à avoir de ces nouvelles.

-Que veux dire ce tatouage ? A-t-il une signification pour l'avoir fait avec votre Meilleure amie ?

-Cela veut dire « Ici et Maintenant » en Latin, je voulais me faire un tatouage depuis un certains moment mais elle ne m'en sentez pas capable, alors je l'ai défier que si je réussissais à le faire, elle devras le faire elle aussi.

-Mais pourquoi cette phrase ?

-Et bien... On l'a choisit ensemble, cette phrase nous faisait rire car c'est ce que l'ont disait à chaque fois qu'on se chamailler, on disait toujours cette phrase dis-je avec un grand sourire, on ne se faisait que de se défiait, de se chamailler et de se taquiner qu'est-ce que cela peut me manquer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me manquer.

-Je vois que vous aviez une amitié très forte, dommage que vous n'avais plus contacte avec cette jeune femme et bien merci Ian Somerhalder pour cette interview, merci d'avoir répondus à tout mes questions.

-Merci à vous déclarai-je en joignant mais main en inclinant ma tête.

**POV Katerina:**

Adriana m'avais parlé d'une soirée très classe et très huppée qui se déroulerai dans moins d'une heure, apparemment il y aurai beaucoup de célébrités là-bas. Jared et Adriana semblaient très excités, moi aussi mais j'essayais de le cacher.

-Jared descend ! Hurla Adriana vers le haut des escalier, je regardais la tenue qu'Adriana m'avais passer que j'ai directement enfiler, puis je regardais celle de Adriana.

-Dis-moi, Pourquoi on est habillées pareil et l'autre question essentielle pourquoi on est habillées comme des serveuses ? Demandai-je irriter en plus que ces tenues sont complètement horrible.

-Jared ! Hurla cette dernier encore une fois. « Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » Questionna Adriana en se mordillant la joue, J'allais répliquer quand Jared descendit les escaliers avec un air boudeur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces tenue ? Questionna Jared lui aussi dépourvus par nos tenues de soirée.

-Bon, faut que je vous avoue... J'ai pas de billets pour la soirée en faite on va jouer aux serveurs pour entrer discrètement dans la soirée avoua celle-ci avec un léger sourire.

-QUOI ! Fis-je en même temps que Jared. « Tu te fous de nous, en faite on va juste taper l'incruste ! » Dis-je agacer qu'elle est put faire un coup pareille. Jared se mit lui aussi à surenchérir après moi.

-De tout façons je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas avoir des billets pour se genre de soirée, enfin regarde toi ! Répliqua ce dernier en la cillant du regard de haut en bas.

-Je te demanda pardon ? Déclara celle-ci outré, pendant ce temps je commencer à m'installer sur le canapé, car cette soirée sera sûrement longue. « Peut-être que je n'ai pas réussi à avoir les billets pour l'entrée de la soirée, mais moi j'ai trouvé une solution pour nous faire entrer » Jared et moi nous regardions, c'est vraie qu'elle avais essayé.

-Désolé mais on va quand même pas jouer aux extras à cette soirée ou voulais juste s'amuser déclarai-je à moitié contrarier.

-Ouais désolé marmonna Jared assis à mes cotée.

-Non, c'est vraie cela ne sert à rien d'y aller après tout on va pas jouer aux serveurs alors que vous vouliez allais à cette soirée en tant qu'invités dit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés, je l'a regardais elle avait l'air vraiment triste de ne pas pouvoir y aller.

-Non, après tout tu t'es donnée du mal... On va quand même y aller ! Rétorquai-je en me levant du canapé en me tournant vers mes amis.

-Quoi ? Non, non fit Jared apeuré en se levant pour se diriger vers les escaliers, je le rattraper de peu par le bras. « Non, Katerina ! Je ne vais pas faire le serveurs d'accord ? Je ne suis pas une personne qui sert mais qui se fait servir ! »

-Jared s'il te plaît lui demandai-je en lui tenant la main tout en lui faisant un grand sourire, il me regarda sans sourciller.

-Non, vois-tu ces mains ne sont pas fait pour tenir un plateau, ces mains valent de l'or déclara celui-ci en me montrant ces mains.

-T'es mains valent de l'or hein ? Alors pourquoi tu nous à pas offert une belle maison au lieu de nous trouver des appartements qui ne sont plus habitées à partir d'un certains délai parce que les propriétaires partent en vacances dis-moi ?

-Et bien... Un jour elle vaudront de l'or j'en suis sûr répliqua ce dernier en regardant ces mains un peu songeurs.

-Tu sais où t'es mains pourront être exposer à leurs juste valeurs ? Dans cette soirée à servir des verres dis-je en lui faisant un sourire en coin, lorsque Adriana nous coupa.

-Attendez, je ne vous ait pas dit de jouer au serveurs, juste de faire semblant pour rentrer après on ne servira strictement personne on retirera ces tenues sordide pour enfin s'éclater. Sérieusement vont pensiez réellement que j'allais faire la serveuse toute la soirée ? Fit-elle en se levant vers nous.

-Je suis d'accord avec ça, mais c'est le fait de s'incruster comme ça, je sais pas cela ne me plaît pas confia celui-ci

-Tu te fous de nous ? On s'incruste dans toutes les maisons qu'on peut trouver juste pour avoir un toit, et toi tu te tracasse pour cela expliquai-je assez amuser.

-Ouais, c'est vraie mais... Je sais pas... Hésita Jared en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Bon, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, on y va ! Se dépêcha Adriana en prenant le manteau de Jared pour le lui jeter sur lui avant de lui prendre nos bras pour nous diriger vers cette soirée.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour y aller ! Se retira Jared en mettant sa veste avant de lisser ces vêtements. «Je reste digne».

Une vingtaine de minutes ce sont écoulées avant que nous réussissions à rentrer dans cette soirée privé. Nous somme rentrés par la porte de derrière grâce aux autres serveurs qui nous ont pris pour leurs confrères, nous traversons une grande porte, là se trouver tout le grand gratin d'Hollywood, la soirée était plutôt distinguer ce n'était pas les même soirées que dans les clubs où nous avions l'habitude d'aller.

-Que la soirée commence ! Fit d'un air malicieux Adriana en nous regardant un à un Jared et moi. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers les toilettes pour changer de tenues, après tout nous n'allions pas restés en tenue de serveurs toute la soirée.

Une fois prête je sortis des toilettes pensant qu'Adriana y serais encore, malheureusement elle était déjà partis profiter de la soirée. Je quitté moi aussi les toilettes, je regardais autour de moi pour voir toutes ces célébrités arborant leurs plus belles tenues de hautes coutures. Pour une fois j'avais enfreins les règles après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on pouvais allais à ce genre de soirée, j'avais emprunté une robe blanche dans le placard du propriétaire de l'appartement, la robe à étais conçus par un très célèbre couturier « Versace »de plus je me sentais très à l'aise avec ces chaussures Louboutin. J'étais assez satisfaite de cette tenue car avec le peu de moyens que j'ai, je ne peut m'offrir ce genre de tenue, ce qui me désespère car j'ai un penchant malheureusement pour les affaires de luxes et les derniers vêtements à la mode.

-Et bien allons nous amuser me dis-je à moi même pour me donner du courage, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de soirée de plus je suis toute seule pour affronter tout ces gens. Je déambulais entre les invités pour arriver jusqu'au buffet, une fois arrivée une personne m'agrippa les hanches.

-Je t'ai trouver ! Fit Jared tout heureux de m'avoir retrouver apparemment, il pris deux coupes de champagne qui se trouver sur la table à buffets pour m'en donner une. « Ont n'est à une soirée très select et toi tu ne pense qu'à allais te goinfrer ! » Commenta Jared en levant ses sourcils.

-Que veux-tu que l'on fasse d'autres, il y a de la musique mais personne ne danse... Ils ont tous l'air coincés Déclarai-je regardant tout ces gens, ils discutaient tous entre eux, toujours avec des sourires plus ou moins forcé.

-Bienvenue dans le monde d'Hollywood, chacun doit faire attention à leurs images, le moindre faux pas peut être fatale expliqua ce dernier.

-Dis-moi depuis quand est-tu devenue une célébrité ? Dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Très drôle ! Ironisa celui-ci, il allais répliquer quand Adriana arriva toute contente en sautillant sur ces talons de dix centimètres environs.

-Quelle belle soirée, j'adore c'est trop mon univers chantonna Adriana avec un beau grand sourire, qui illuminer son visage.

-Ah ouais tu trouve ? Demanda Jared avec une petite insulte dissimuler, ce que ne compris pas Adriana bien trop heureuse pour se préoccuper pour des petites choses.

-Oui Jared ! La musique est superbe, les gens sont souriants et le plus important la nourriture est gratuite débita cette dernier en enfournant un hors-d'œuvre dans sa bouche. « Au faite Katerina, tu seras sûrement ravis de savoir qui va venir à cette soirée » Dit-elle avec suspense. Je l'a regardais en fronçant des sourcils.

-Fais pas cela, ça va de donner des rides Commenta Jared en regardant mon visage, j'ignorais son commentaire.

-De qui tu veux parler, je connais personne à part vous dans cette ville répliquai-je en l'a regardant avec incompréhension, cela commencer à me faire peur.

-Et bien, si je te dit les mots : Séries, Vampires et Damon tu me répond ? Fit-elle plein d'entrain.

-Ian...Commençai-je un perdu, les yeux dans le vide, je ne savais plus quoi dire.

-Somerhalder Finit par dire Adriana avec un grand sourire, quand elle vit que mon visage venais de se décomposer, elle se stoppa directement. « qu'est-ce qui il y a ? T'es pas heureuse de le revoir ? ».

-Et bien... Si...Non, enfin j'en n'ai aucune idées dis-je en regardant mes pieds, je ne savais pas si je voulais le voir où non, j'avais vraiment envie de le revoir, mais d'un autre côté j'avais trop peur de le voir, j'avais peur et un peu honte.« Tu sais à quelle heure il à prévus de venir ? »

-Je sais pas, dans pas longtemps pourquoi ? Demanda Adriana.

-Pour que je puisse m'échapper avant qu'il puisse m'apercevoir répliquai-je en me dirigeant vers la sortis, mais mes deux amis me prirent chacun un de mes bras.

-T'essaye de nous faire quoi au juste ? Me demanda Jared.

-M'échapper... Si possible.

-Sérieusement Kat ? Fit Jared en arquant un sourcils. C'est à ce moment que je réaliser que c'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit gay car c'est un très belle-homme.

-Sincèrement, je voudrais juste m'éclipser, je ne me sent pas prête de le revoir après c'est huit longues années, en vérité j'ai peur avouai-je en soufflant bruyamment.

-Peur de quoi ? Après tout vous étiez inséparable à l'époque du Lycée Fis Adriana.

-A l'époque ! Mais maintenant j'ai peur...Imagine qu'il m'est oublié, peut-être se fout-il de son passé, peut-être qu'il à changé, imagine qu'il est pris la grosse tête dis-je en faisant toute sorte de scénarios dans ma tête.

-Tu te prend trop la tête ! Déclara Adriana en faisant un coup de main avec désinvolture.

-Tiens en parlant du loup, il vient de faire son entrer prévint Jared en le montrant du doigt, je lui pris la main pour qu'il retire se geste, après tout je ne voulais pas attiré l'attention sur nous. Adriana fit un grand sourire vers moi.

-Tu viens ? J'ai trop envie de voir vos retrouvailles, cela va être super dit-elle complètement heureuse, je fit un signe positive de la tête avec un sourire forcé.

-Non va s'y passe devant, j'irais le voir plus tard, au pire fais lui la surprise déclarai-je en l'incitant vite à nous quitté Jared et moi pour aller rejoindre Ian. Elle hocha vivement la tête et partis.

-Tu compte pas y aller ? Me questionna Jared les mains dans les poches.

-Pas le moins du monde, je rentre à la maison ! Finis-je pas dire avant du vite me diriger vers la sortis en baissant la tête pour ne pas être reconnue, malheureusement je heurtais malencontreusement quelqu'un au passage, je faillis trébuché.

-Wow, tout va bien ? Me demanda l'inconnue en me rattrapant, je regardais l'homme qui m'avais empêcher de tomber.

-Heu...Oui, je suis désolé... dis-je un peu au dépourvus.

-Je suis Nathaniel Buzolic et vous êtes ? Me questionna-t-il en me tendant sa main.

-Je suis presser ! Excusez-moi fis-je en partant en courant, le laissant en plan la main tendue, j'étais vraiment désolé pour lui, mais là c'était un cas d'extrême urgence, je ne voulais être en aucun cas vu par Ian.

**POV Ian:**

Je venais tout juste d'arrivés à cette soirée dont je n'avais aucune idée du thème où de l'utilité mais Nina voulais absolument que je l'accompagne, ce que je n'ai pas compris en revanche c'est qu'elle m'a fait faux-bond me disant que l'on y allais séparément, sur le coup je n'ai pas chercher d'explication, j'étais bien trop épuisé pour chercher à savoir quoi que ce soit sur notre relation avec Nina.

Heureusement que j'avais mes bon vieux amis: Paul Wesley et Nathaniel Buzolic pour me tenir compagnie, même si la compagnie de Nina m'aurais fais plaisir, mais apparemment elle préférait être avec sa meilleure amie Julianne.

-Je suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête fis-je les mains dans les poches, je serrais les dents tout en souriant pour les photos que prenait les photographes.

-T'es triste parce que Nina n'est pas venue avec toi? Demanda Nathaniel en faisant son sourire légendaire, il se tourna vers moi, une fois les photos finis.

-Oui et non, de toute façons je sais plus où on en est avec Nina avouai-je avec épuisement dans la voix.

-T'inquiète, ça va s'arrangeait, Torrey et moi avions quelques disputes auparavant mais maintenant tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cap qu'il faut passer expliqua Paul.

Je l'écoutais, c'est vraie son discours avait du sens, mais personnellement je ne savais plus quoi penser, je n'ai pas l'impression que cela soit une de ces épreuves de couple arrivait à un certains stade, c'est sûrement plus grave que cela. Mais je lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer.

-Bon, moi je vous laisse vous racontez vos petits problèmes de couples, moi je vais chercher des filles! Déclara Nate en se frottant les mains.

-Ne l'écoute pas, il n'y connaît rien, je suis désoler mec! Mais je dois te laisser voilà Torrey dit-il en me tapant l'épaule avant de s'en aller.

Me voilà seul, enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à:

-Ian Somerhalder! Fis une voix de femme derrière moi, je me retournais vers une femme brune à la peau un peu bronzé et au yeux noisette, bizarrement ce visage ne mettez pas inconnue.

-Je... Me voyant hésitant, la jeune femme m'aida.

-Adriana Calderon! On était dans le même lycée, je faisais partis des cheerleaders m'expliqua cette dernière en souriant avec ce léger accent lorsqu'elle avais prononcer son nom.«J'étais même Co-Capitaine ».

-Adriana ! L'ennemie de Katerina ?J'y crois pas déclarai-je en la prenant dans mes bras, le fait de voir d'ancienne personne de Louisiane qui me connaissait quand je n'étais pas encore connu me faisait plaisir.

-C'est marrant que tu parle de Kater... Adriana ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle fut couper par une brune qu'elle reconnaissait, c'était Nina Dobrev l'héroïne de la série.

-Tiens, te voilà je te chercher partout déclara cette dernière en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

-C'est sûr que si on serais venue ensemble tu n'aurais pas perdu autant de temps à me chercher rétorquai-je avec une pointe d'amertume, quelle sut reconnaître car elle fronça des sourcils mais ne dit rien.

-Excuse-moi, je t'ai couper en pleine conversation, qui est ton amie ? Questionna celle-ci avec un grand sourire en fixant droit dans les yeux Adriana qui ne l'a lâcha pas du regard.

-Nina, je te présente Adriana une ancienne camarade de classe à Covington en Louisiane, le Lycée que je fréquenté présentai-je avec un grand sourire.

-Enchanté firent en même temps les deux jeunes femmes en se serrant la main. Je savais parfaitement que Nina était arrivait pile au bons moments à cause de sa jalousie maladive, elle avait comme une sorte de radars pour détecté les femmes qui s'approche de moi.

-Je suis ravie de rencontrer des personnes qui connaissait Ian lorsqu'il était jeune, il ne me parle pas souvent de son adolescence peut-être pourriez-vous m'éclairer ? Questionna Nina avec un sourire au coin.

-Et bien, je ne fréquenter pas tellement Ian, malheureusement il me considérer comme une ennemie à cause de sa meilleure amie, peut-être pourrait-elle vous éclairer elle même vu qu'elle est … Adriana se retourna vers le buffet ou elle ne vit que Jared qui lui prévint qu'elle était partit en articulent de sa bouche. « Seulement elle, le connaissait mieux que quiconque » Se rattrapa Adriana en se mordant la langue, elle allait régler ses comptes avec Katerina lorsqu'elle rentrera.

-J'aimerais tellement la rencontrer ! Seul elle peut me raconter comment il se comporter ? Peut-être que c'était un rebelle ? Fit-elle en le regardant avec un léger sourire.

-C'était des rebelles à leurs façons déclara Adriana en pensant à Kat et Ian, c'était deux inséparables.

Ian l'a regarda en esquissant un léger sourire. « Je vous pris de m'excusez mais j'ai quelques petites chose à réglés » Déclara Adriana.

-J'ai étais content de te revoir dis-je en souriant, cela me fit du bien d'avoir vu un visage venant du passer.

-Moi aussi, même si une personne lâche n'a pas sut t'affronter fit-elle énigmatique avant de partir vers un jeune-homme. Je fronçais des yeux par sa dernière phrase.

Je regardais toujours en sa direction, elle semblait remonté vu la façons dont elle parlais à ce jeune-homme. Je fus soudainement couper de toute réflexions par Nina.

-Et bien, alors comme sa tu était un rebelle ? Me taquina Nina en me poussant avec son épaule. Je la fixai du regard, comment pouvait-elle faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Voyant que je ne répondais pas elle fronça les sourcils ; « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-Rien, absolument rien, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes fis-je sarcastiquement en lui envoyant un magnifique sourire, se front se plissa légèrement.

-Tu m'en veux parce que je suis venus avec Julianne et pas toi ? Me questionna celle-ci en gardant son regard encrai au mien. Je ne répondis rien, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, pour l'instant elle m'agaçais.

-Non, c'est un tout Nina en se moment je te reconnais plus, tu a tellement changer en si peu de temps je n'arrive plus à te suivre avouai-je malgré moi, je devais tout lui dire, il fallait que cela sorte. Nina ouvris sa bouche pour rétorquer mais se ravisa, elle baissa la tête et se pinça la lèvre.

-Je... Ian on va pas faire une scène ici disait-elle presque avec imploration, elle ne voulais donc pas en parler, à la bonheur ! J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par une journaliste.

-Regardez qui avons nous devant nos yeux, le couple phare de la série à succès Vampire Diaries : Ian Somerhalder et la ravissante Nina Dobrev présenta la jeune journaliste.

Nina fit un sourire éblouissant, celle-ci savais parfaitement cacher c'est sentiments, elle afficha un visage plein de bonheurs devant la caméra. Je dût faire de même et afficher un visage et un sourire chaleureux, je rapprochais Nina prés de moi pour faire comme si tout allais bien.

Alors que pas du tout...

Après la fête terminer, Nina et moi venions tout juste de rentrer à la maison. J'étais toujours aussi énervé, j'avais l'impression d'être une marionnette qu'elle manœuvrer à la baguette, j'en pouvais plus de ces saute d'humeurs, de ces moments ou elle me pose des lapins comme ce soir, je ne l'a reconnaissait plus. Je ne voulais pas en finir, j'avais un conversation avec elle en suspend et je comptais la finir.

-Nina ? Appelai-je en la voyant se précipiter hors de mon champs de vision, elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle m'entendit et se retourna doucement en se mordant la joue. « On n'a pas finit notre conversation »

-Ian, tu ne voudrais pas lâchai l'affaire, je suis trop fatiguer pour en parler dit-elle de façons lasse, comme si elle en avais strictement rien à faire.

-Nina s'il te plaît c'est important, peut-être que tu n'en a rien faire mais moi je voudrais en parler déclarai-je.

-Tu es en train de dire que j'en n'ai rien à faire...

-Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être tout seul dans notre relation, toi tu va à droite à gauche mais tu n'est jamais là, dis moi c'est quand la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouver seul tout les deux en discutant de nous ? Questionnai-je en la fixant, j'essayais de descellé quelque chose dans son regard mes rien, celle-ci ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa. « C'est ce que je pensais »

-Ian, j'aimerai arrêter fit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Non, cette conversation ne fais que commencer.

-C'est pas la conversation que j'aimerais arrêter Ian avoua celle-ci en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oh ! Ce fut la seul chose que je pouvais encore dire, elle m'avais pris au dépourvus. Malgré moi j'étais confronté à deux sentiments j'étais à la fois attristé et soulager car ce serais peut-être la meilleure solution pour nous deux.

-Je... J'ai essayer de m'éloigner de toi, pour que tu me quitte mais malheureusement tu l'a jamais fait, je voulais que tu me quitte pour ne pas passer pour une garce mais après ce que je vais te dire tu va me détester dit-elle s'en lâchai mon regard.

-Dit-le autant le faire vite ! Dis-je au point où j'en n'était...

-La raison pour laquelle je veux te quitter, c'est parce que tu ne m'apporte rien... Déclara cette dernière, je fut choquer par ses propos, je ne l'a comprenez pas. « Tu ne m'apporte rien, ma popularité à augmenter grâce à toi, mais après elle est resté telle qu'elle, je dois trouver quelqu'un qui m'amènera au sommet de la célébrité et toi tu ne m'apporte pas cela avouât-elle ».

-Tu me quitte pour ta célébrité si j'ai bien compris ? Elle hocha la tête.

**Pov Katerina:**

Cela faisais une bonne heure que j'étais déjà réveiller, j'étais toujours allonger en regardant le plafond en pensant à la soirée d'hier, à quelle point je m'en voulais, je regretter tellement d'être partis avant même de pouvoir le revoir. J'aurais tellement aimé le retrouver, lui parler, le prendre dans mes bras... Mais malheureusement j'étais bien trop effrayé pour l'affronter. J'avais bien trop peur qu'il m'est oublier puis j'avais honte de moi, ma vie étais un vrai désastre et lui il avais la belle vie. Mais quelle plaît! J'en avais marre, j'ai tourner et retourner la scène de ma fuite mainte et mainte fois en me maugréant à chaque fois et en pensant à ce qu'il aurais put se passer si j'avais su l'affronter, mais ce ne fût pas le cas...

Je décidais de me lever une bonne fois pour toute et d'essayer d'oublier cette affreuse soirée, je descendis et trouvais mes chères amis prendre leurs petit déjeuners, j'espérais juste une chose qu'il ne me taquine pas à propos de ma fuite d'hier soir.

-Bonjour mon rayon de soleil! Me fit Jared avec un énorme sourire en m'embrassant la joue. Je m'assis sur la chaise juste en face de Adriana qui ne m'adressa aucun mots, même pas un regard, je savais ce qu'elle pensais, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle en parle.

-Bonjour dis-je avec un léger sourire, je pris une gorgée de café, lorsque je vis le regard insistant d'Adriana, j'attendais car je savais qu'elle allais me faire une réflexions, j'attendais mais rien toujours son regard sur moi.« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-Rien fit-elle innocemment en buvant son café comme si de rien n'était.

-Adriana, je sais ce que tu pense mais s'il te plaît ne dit rien implorai-je presque, tellement j'avais honte de moi, je ne voulais plus y penser.

-Mais pourquoi ? Fit Adriana en me regardant. Je voyais très bien Jared et son regard faire aller et retour vers Adriana et moi.

-S'il te plaît, je veux pas en parler, oui je suis partis, oui je sais que tu m'en veux mais moi aussi je m'en veux avouai-je voulant clore le débat.

-Bien sûr que non je t'en veux pas, mais vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis huit ans alors je voulais juste que vous vous retrouvez et j'espérais que cela se fasse et j'aurais été contente car j'y serais pour quelque chose mais la chose que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi ? Me Demandât-elle, je n'avais pas envie d'en discuter mais elle continuer. Jared essaya tout de même d'arranger les chose.

-Oh ! Les filles sa vous dit de faire le ménage au lieu de discuter intervint Jared en nous regardant l'une après l'autre. Adriana et moi regardèrent Jared. « Nous devons remettre la maison en état puisque dans un semaine nous quittons ce palace » Fit-il en étendant ces bras. Adriana Jeta un dernier regard vers moi avant de parler.

-Allons-y !Fit-elle en se levant, heureusement pour moi elle avais lâcher les armes.

On avais commencer à ranger, cela faisait une heure au moins qu'on étaient devenus des vrais maniaques de la propreté. On étaient tous en train d'effectuer une tâche ménagère quand la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, nous sommes tous rester immobile, sans bouger à ce regarder les uns aux autres. La peur commencer à m'envahir, je commencer un paniquer toute seule.

Je me dirigeais sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte, je fût vite suivit par mes confrères qui eux aussi commencer à paniquer, nous posâmes chacun une oreille sur la porte en essayant de distinguer le moindre bruit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmurai-je en les regardant avec un regard suppliant.

-Je sais pas me répondit Jared d'un chuchotement.

-C'est peut-être la police suivit Adriana qui nous faisait peur avec ses suppositions, Jared et moi nous regardèrent complètement effrayer. Quand la sonnette sonna encore une fois mais cette fois-ci plus insistante.

-Faut qu'on trouve un truc dis-je en m'éloignant de la porte en me tirant les cheveux, je me tuer le cerveau pour trouver une solution quand Jared me dépassa.

-Adriana t'a qu'a faire comme si tu était la femme de ménage déclara Jared, je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils tout comme Adriana. « Après tout tu es espagnole » Adriana le frappa sur l'épaule.

-Mais c'est quoi ces stéréotypes sur les femmes espagnoles, nous ne sommes pas toute des femmes de ménages merde ! Déclara cette dernière en chuchotant très fortement.

-Bah quoi, ne me dis pas que tu connais pas « Devious Maid » ? Déclara Jared en faisant allusion à cette série où les femmes de ménages sont toutes espagnole. Adriana lui fit les gros yeux.

-Adriana on a pas le choix, tu parle à travers la porte en faisant un accent espagnole, tu seras super fis-je en levant les pouces en l'air.

-Non ! Mais sa va pas je le ferais pas se renfrogna Adriana en croisant ces bras sur sa poitrine. Jared lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu le fais tout de suite ou je déchire tout de suite ton petit haut Prada défia Jared avec motivation. Adriana eut presque envie de pleurer, ces affaires c'était toute sa vie, elle voulut rétorquer mais elle n'en fit rien, elle se rapprocha de la porte en colère.

-C'est bon, je vais le faire se dévoua Adriana, elle se rapprocha de la porte et parla à travers la porte. " Qui est-ce?" Questionna cette dernière en faisant un accent espagnole.

-Je suis Madame Clarks la voisine d'en face, je souhaiterais parler à Katerina déclara l'interlocuteur derrière la porte, Jared et Adriana se retournèrent très vite vers moi.

-Tu a désobéit aux règles, ne jamais avoir de contactes avec des personnes susceptible de parler au propriétaire me fis Jared en me faisant la moral.

-Oh c'est bon ! Comme si vous n'avais jamais transgresser les règles hein ? Fis-je en les regardant chacun leurs tours, je poussais Jared de mon chemin et entre-ouvris la porte juste assez pour passer ma tête.

Je vis Madame Clarks me faire un magnifique sourire, j'avais malheureusement transgresser la règle de n'avoir aucun contacte avec l'une des personnes de l'immeuble,mais j'ai fais sa connaissance pas pure hasard, celle-ci avait des tas de courses à transporter avec elle lorsque je l'ai vus, j'avais une affreuse envie de l'aider avec ces sacs, tout en montant les escaliers nous avons fait la conversation.

-Bonjour Katerina ! Déclara Madame Clarks avec un sourire enjouait, cette femme était vraiment du gentillesse pur.

-Bonjours Madame Clarks lui dis-je sur le même ton. « Comment allez-vous ? » Demandai-je par pur politesse, lorsque je sentis la tête de Adriana et Jared qui mit en dessous de la mienne pour voir mon interlocuteur, Madame Clarks sourit devant eux.

-Très bien, merci mais je ne suis pas là pour cela, je suis venus vous prévenir que Monsieur et Madame Jones les propriétaires reviennent dans deux jours, donc vous devaient vite quitté les lieux dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Jared et Adriana me regardèrent, comme si c'était moi qui lui avait dit que ce n'était pas chez nous, et que l'on squattés joyeusement les lieux lorsque les propriétaires son en vacance.

-Ne me regardais pas comme cela, je n'ai rien dit rétorquai-je outré qu'il pense que je crache le morceau aussi facilement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret seras bien garder avec moi dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui me fais sourire, j'aimais beaucoup cette femme, elle était vraiment très gentille. « Bon je vous laisse les enfants, ne faites pas trop de bêtises » Je l'a remercier avant de ferme la porte et de coller mon dos contre en soupirant lourdement.

-On a eut chaud ! Déclara Adriana en se dirigeant vers le canapé, elle s'assoit négligemment et alluma sans faire exprès la télévision en s'asseyant sur la télécommande. Je tournais ma tête vers la télévision. Adriana allez éteindre la télévision, je la stoppais.

-Non attend ! Fis-je en venant me poser sur le canapé, je fut suivit par Jared.

-C'est Ian en pleine interview ? Fit remarquer Jared.

-Chut ! Déclarai-je en regardant très sérieusement la télévision, le fait de le voir me fit mal au cœur, je me maudissait encore de ne pas avoir était le voir hier soir. J'écoute son interview très attentivement, cela commencer à m'intéresser.

_-Je vois que vous avez un tatouage, qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? Fit le journaliste_

_-C'est inscrit « Hic Et Nunc », je l'ai fait lorsque j'étais adolescent avec ma meilleure amie répondis Ian_ _avec un sourire en coin._

Je touchais mon épaule gauche, car c'était là où j'avais fait ce tatouage, je m'en souviens j'avais tellement eut peur ce jour là, heureusement qu'il était là.

_-Vous ne parler pas souvent de votre passer, qui était votre meilleure amie ? Parce que vous avait confier un jour que vous avait quitté précipitamment la Louisiane, est-ce qu'elle à fait pareille ?_

_-Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que j'ai quitté la Louisiane, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve déclara Ian_

_-Que veux dire ce tatouage ? A-t-il une signification pour l'avoir fait avec votre Meilleure amie ?_

_-Cela veut dire « Ici et Maintenant » en Latin, je voulais me faire un tatouage depuis un certains moment mais elle ne m'en sentez pas capable, alors je l'ai défier que si je réussissais à le faire, elle devras le faire elle aussi._

_-Mais pourquoi cette phrase ?_

_-Et bien... On l'a choisit ensemble, cette phrase nous faisait rire car c'est ce que l'ont disait à chaque fois qu'on se chamailler, on disait toujours cette phrase dis-je avec un grand sourire, on ne se faisait que de se défiait, de se chamailler et de se taquiner qu'est-ce que cela peut me manquer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me manquer._

_-Je vois que vous aviez une amitié très forte, dommage que vous n'avais plus contacte avec cette jeune femme, et bien merci Ian Somerhalder pour cette interview, merci d'avoir répondus à tout mes questions._

_-Merci à vous déclara Ian en joignant mais main en inclinant ma tête._

J'en reviens pas qu'après toute ces années, ils puissent se souvenir de moi et qu'il en parle aussi, cela me toucha terriblement, je me sentais horriblement mal de ne pas avoir été le voir.

Je regretter horriblement...

* * *

_2 semaines plus tard..._

Katerina remercia le conducteur du Taxi en réglant la note de la course, elle descendit de la voiture, pris sa valise et resta quelques minutes devant l'hôtel. Une tonnes de questions défilait dans son esprit, avait-elle fait le bon choix de venir après toute ces années, après tout lui non plus ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles, au finale c'était tout les deux les fautives. Mais d'un autre côté le fait de venir comme cela à l'improviste après 8 années sans s'être vus, sans s'appeler sans même avoir demander de nouvelle cela ferait sûrement bizarre. A-t-il changer? Sera-t-il content de la retrouver? Peut-être a-t-il pris la grosse tête qui sait? En tout cas ce n'est pas en restant planté là qu'elle allait le savoir.

Voilà que maintenant d'un pas décider de retrouver son meilleur ami, elle se dirigea vers la porte tourniquet de l'hôtel elle se retrouva à l'entrée de l'hôtel qui était tout simplement gigantesque, il ressemblait au hôtel des film, il était complètement sublime avec cette couleur or (chichi tu fera l'explication de la pièce j'ai du mal). Elle se dirigea enfin vers le guichet où un homme assez âgé, bien habiller avec un badge où est inscrit son prénom : « Nigel ».

-Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle? Questionna celui-ci. On pouvait facilement voir que cette homme avait beaucoup de prestance et de classe.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais connaître la chambre de Ian Somerhalder s'il vous plaît Demanda Katerina essayant elle aussi d'avoir cette classe en sa présence pour ne pas passer pour une fille de bas étage. L'homme l'examina et se positionna devant son ordinateur.

-Vous avez rendez-vous? Questionna celui-ci sans la regarder toujours devant son ordinateur. Katerina se sentit misérable devant cette air hautain et dédaigneux de ce Nigel.

-Non, pourquoi? Je devrais? Interrogea cette dernière en souriant amusé, depuis quand devait-elle prendre rendez-vous pour voir son meilleur amie? Katerina était amusé de cette question, mais Nigel lui n'était pas du tout d'humeur à rire ce qui l'a fit s'arrêter net.

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur Somerhalder ne nous à pas préciser de votre visite, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de le voir déclara Nigel sans expression sur son visage, lui désolé mon œil pensa cette dernière.

-Je sais, mais vous pouvez au moins l'appeler et lui dire que Katerina l'attend au guichet Proposa Kat en essayant de trouver un quelconque moyen, même si l'effet de surprise de ne serait pas le même.

-Monsieur Somerhalder ne veux en aucun cas qu'on le dérange, maintenant je vous pris de partir parce que si vous êtes encore une de ces fans je serais en mesure d'appeler la sécurité Expliqua Nigel.

-Une fan? Mais pas du tout, je connais ce type bien avant qu'il connaisse tout ce luxe s'indigna la jolie métisse en colère qu'on l'a traite de cette manière.

-Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas... Nigel ne put finir sa phrase car une femme munit de ces quatre petits chiots entra dans l'hôtel. « Madame les chiens son formellement interdits dans l'établissement! »Déclara celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la femme en question laissant Katerina en plan. Katerina en profita pour se glisser derrière le guichet et de chercher Ian dans le répertoire de l'ordinateur.

-Trouver! Déclara la jeune femme heureuse. On n'est mieux servit que part soit même songea cette dernière. Elle pris sa valise est se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, elle pressa le bouton du dernier étage, sa y est, elle allai enfin le retrouver.

Les portes s'ouvrit laissant place à un long couloir où au bout se trouver la chambre de Ian. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle allait revoir son ami d'adolescente qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un sacré bout de temps et voilà que la peur l'envahit maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. "Bon sang Katerina!" Se dit-elle à haute voix, elle se trouvait idiote de se poser un tas de questions à propos de la réaction de Ian alors qu'elle le connaissait pas cœur. Mais bon, c'est décidai qu'elle pressa le bouton de la sonnerie C'est partie! Pensa cette dernière en se pinçant les lèvres.

_Flash-back!_

Katerina se trouvait au National avec son équipe de cheerladers, normalement elle devrait être contente d'être là après un grand travaille avec son équipe elle devrait être heureuse. Malheureusement elle était complètement ailleurs depuis que Ian lui avait dit qu'il allait quitté la Louisiane pour New York elle était dépité peut-être aurait-elle préférait de ne pas le savoir? Bien sûr que non car si il ne lui aurait pas dit elle serait encore plus en rogne.

Toutes les filles regardaient leurs concurrentes faire le show, pendant que Katerina était rivé sur ces pensées jusqu'à ce que le présentateur annonce le tour du Lycée de Covington, Katerina se retourna vers Adriana, celle-ci l'a regarda avec incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Interrogea Adriana.

-Je peut pas le faire déclara Katerina en regardant les concurrentes, elle bougea sa tête négativement.

-Comment? Quoi? Si tu peut le faire on a beaucoup travailler pour en arriver là expliqua Adriana en essayant de lui faire remettre les pieds sur terre. Cela devait être le stresse ou la peur songea Adriana.

-Adriana, je te passe le flambeau fait nous gagner déclara Katerina en se retournant pour s'en aller.

-Attend! Cria Adriana en l'attrapant par le bras. « C'est quoi ce délire? Tu pars? Carrément ? ».

-Oui, je dois allait le retrouver avant qu'il parte, je suis désoler s'excusa celle-ci, elle avait consacrer beaucoup de temps au cheerlading, même si cela lui faisait du mal de partir maintenant en pleine compétions des Nationale, elle était obliger de le retrouver.

-Alors dépêche toi! Déclara Adriana après tout elle savait que Ian était beaucoup plus important que cette compétition. On ne lui diras pas cela deux fois, Katerina partie en courant. Elle sortit du bâtiment puis elle courra le plus vite qu'elle put avec son costume de cheerlader, elle courrait a vive allure, elle se devait de le retrouver, elle devait lui dire en revoir sinon elle le regretterai toute sa vie, c'est à se moment qu'elle jura sur ce moniteur de conduite qui ne lui avait pas passer son permis. Elle arriva enfin devant la maison des Somerhalder, Ian était en train de charger sa voiture.

-Alors c'est vraie? Questionna Katerina en s'approchant doucement vers Ian. « Alors tu pars vraiment ? » Interrogea celle-ci elle devait l'entendre lui dire. Ian arrêta subitement de chargée la voiture quand il entendit sa voix.

-Katerina? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là? Et les Nationale? Questionna ce dernier, il savait que c'était important pour elle, alors pourquoi était-elle ici?

-Je m'en fous des Nationale Ian, alors tu pars vraiment? S'emporta Katerina.

-Tu m'a fait la gueule toute la journée et tu croit que ce n'est pas vraie déduit Ian amusé devant son caractère, elle sourit agacer qu'il prenne cela à la rigolade.

-Tu peux répondre à ma question? Interrogea Katerina énervé.

-Tu connais la réponse Katerina dit-il en refermant le coffre de sa voiture.

-Je sais que je connais la réponse, mais je veux juste que tu me le dise toi même et que cela ne soit par quelqu'un d'autre que je l'apprend déclara cette dernière ces yeux commencer à lui piquer, sa voix tremblait légèrement.

-Oui, je m'en vais, tu sais très bien que mon rêve ne peut pas se réalisé ici, cette ville n'a rien à m'offrir expliqua ce dernier voyant très bien que cela faisait du mal à Katerina.

-Je sais mais je suis là moi, je pensais que tu resterai un peu plus longtemps... Que tu resterai avec moi... Et maintenant tu m'abandonne dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Ian l'a pris de suite dans ces bras, il n'aimait pas l'a voir pleurer surtout quand c'était lui qui l'a faisait pleurer.

-S'il te plaît Kat ne pleure pas supplia Ian en serrant sa mâchoire. Katerina l'enlaça de ces bras.

-Je veux pas que tu parte avoua Katerina la gorge noué. « Je veux pas que tu parte ! » Déclara celle-ci les yeux embuer de larmes.

-Je sais, mais je reviendrai pendant les vacances, jamais je ne te laisserai fit-il en se détachant de son étreintes. « Jamais » Ian pris la tête de Katerina entre ces mains, il sécha ces larmes à l'aide de son pouce, le fait de la voir dans cet état lui fit mal au cœur. « Maintenant il faut que j'y aille ». Déclara ce dernier triste de partir, mais malheureusement la Louisiane n'était pas une ville pour lui. Il fit un petit baiser sur le font de Katerina pour finir par embraser ces lèvres.

Ian dit au revoir à toute sa famille, il enlaça sa mère, fit une poignée de mains à son père, pour enfin lui faire un câlin, il fit de gros câlins à sa sœur Robyn et son frère Robert, il déposa un dernier bisou sur la joue de Katerina en lui chuchotant : « Ne pleure pas » déclara celui-ci en lui lançant un petit sourire. Il monta dans sa voiture et fit des signes de la mains par la vitre, pour enfin laisser place à une allé déserte. La mère de Ian: Edna pris la main de Katerina dans la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien.

-Je n'était pas inclut dans ses rêves Constata Katerina en murmurant ces paroles tellement sa gorge était serré par les larmes qui lui monter. Edna serra sa main dans la sienne en l'entendant dire ces mots. Katerina sécha ces dernière larmes avec le dos de sa main avant de rentrer chez la famille Somerhalder.

Après avoir passer presque toute l'après-midi avec la famille de Ian, Katerina rentra dans sa maison. Une chance que son père ne soit jamais là car elle n'était pas dans sa plus grande forme, elle ne prit même pas la peine de manger à la place elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se jeter sur son lit pour pleurer sur son oreiller car aujourd'hui elle venez de perdre un ami. Katerina changea de position pour regarder par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose sous son ventre, elle se leva et put apercevoir le blouson de Ian où au dos était inscrit Somerhalder. Katerina le mit sur ces épaules et s'allongea dans son lit recroquevillé sur elle-même.

**Fin Flash-back:**

Ian était en train de regarder la télévision quand il entendit la sonnette retentir dans sa suite, la première question qui lui vint en tête était qui cela pouvait être dans une heure aussi tardive, après tout cela ne pouvait pas être Nina car elle l'avait lâchement plaquer comme une vulgaire chaussette il y a une semaine de cela. Heureusement pour lui les tabloïds ne savent pas encore pourquoi Nina et lui s'étaient finie.

-Qui est-ce? Questionna tout d'abord Ian devant la porte, après tout cela ne serais pas la première fois que la sécurité de l'hôtel laisse passer un journaliste ou même un paparazzi.

-Room Service! Déclara Katerina derrière la porte avec un léger sourire, même si elle appréhender sa réaction.

-Mais j'ai rien commander S'étonna Ian en ouvrant la porte en grand, il fut surpris, non choquer de voir Katerina juste sur le palier, juste devant lui, devant c'est yeux. Elle n'avait pas changé à part le fait qu'elle faisait plus... Femme dorénavant. Cela lui fit bizarre de la voir apparaître comme cela par magie après 8 années sans êtres vu.

Katerina sourit devant les grand yeux tout ronds de Ian, cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu c'est magnifique yeux bleu en vraie et non devant la télévision. Elle eut le cœur serré lorsqu'il l'a pris dans ces bras pour l'enlacer fortement, elle ne sut quoi faire pendant quelques secondes puis elle se décida enfin de l'entourait elle aussi de ses bras. Elle se surpris elle même de ressentir comme des picotements dans les yeux.

-J'y croit pas Katerina! Déclara doucement Ian en se retirant délicatement de leurs étreintes, tout en laissant ces mains sur ces bras pour l'examiner de plus près.

-Alors je n'ai pas tant changé que cela pour que tu me reconnaisse aussi facilement plaisanta Katerina avec un léger sourire. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Ian tellement ces yeux lui avait horriblement manquer, c'était grâce à cela qu'elle savait lorsqu'il était sincère pour elle les yeux ne tromper pas.

-Non pas du tout fit-il sincèrement en lui donnant un grand sourire.

-Toi non plus rétorqua cette dernière à son tour. C'est vraie que n'y l'un n'y l'autre n'avait changer en tout cas pas littéralement et ce n'était pas plus mal.

-Je dois rêver? Cela doit bien faire...

-8 ans que l'on ne sait pas vu, depuis que tu es parti pour réaliser ton rêve d'aller à New York, ce jour ou tu m'avais promis que tu reviendrai pour les vacance comme convenue mais tu ne t'es jamais pointer débita cette dernière en un soupire comme si c'était normale.

-Exact! Prononça Ian en faisant une légère grimace, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait promis, mais qu'il n'était pas revenue.

-Mais bon, d'un côté tu a sûrement bien fait vu que cela ta amené ici dit-elle en pointant du doigt sa chambre et tout l'hôtel.

-Oui peut-être... Viens je te fais visiter déclara ce dernier en prenant sa valise pour la poser à côté de la porte d'entrée, il lui prit son autre main dans la sienne un léger picotement se fit ressentir, mais ils n'en firent rien cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vu.

Comme convenue Ian fit visiter sa suite, il y avait un grand salon dés que l'on entrée avec un grand canapé en U et une table basse juste devant, derrière il y avait l'a cuisine assez grande et moderne, dans cette suite il y avait une étage où se trouver trois chambres chambres munit de salle de bains.

-Woaw c'est très... Impressionnant déclara Katerina vraiment, vraiment impressionner par cette suite. Cette suite est vraiment magnifique, elle fait classique et moderne à la fois.

-Ouais, mais c'est surtout très grande maintenant que je suis seul soupira celui-ci les mains dans les poches en regardant le salon, cela faisait assez vide.

-C'est en partie pour cela que je suis venue, je me suis dit que de revoir une ancienne amie cela te ferait plaisir après avoir était larguer avoua cette dernière avec un petit sourire en coin, Ian lui renvoya le même sourire.

Un long silence se fit pendent plusieurs longues minutes qui n'en finissaient pas, jusqu'à ce que Katerina éclate de rire tout seule, elle essaya tant bien que mal de constituer une phrase correcte pour expliquer son hilarité.

-J-Je suis désolée, je pensais pas que cela allait se passer comme cela, c'est assez comique cela fait huit ans que l'on ne sait pas vu et je débarque comme une fleur pensent que l'on peut continuer là où l'on c'est arrêter, mais c'est assez difficile on à grandit et là en dirait de parfait étranger qui n'ont rien à ce dire c'est assez étrange expliqua cette dernière complètement gêner de la situation.

Katerina ne penser réellement pas que cela allait se passer de cette manière, elle pensait que cela serais plus facile que cela, que lorsqu'ils se seraient vu directe ils allaient discutaient comme avant, ils allaient avoir leurs complicités d'avant mais c'est bien plus compliquer cela en fin de compte.

-Je comprends dit-il tout simplement. « Au pire, je sais ce que l'on va faire » déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Katerina le suivit du regard en fronçant les sourcils, celui-ci revint munit d'une bouteille de vin et de deux verres qu'il posa sur la table basse. "Faisons comme dans notre cabane" Proposa Ian en l'incitant à s'asseoir ce qu'elle fit avec un petit sourire.

Leurs cabane, c'est vraie que c'était à cette endroit qu'ils se retrouvaient pour discuter de tout et de rien, pour toujours se chamailler à la fin. Katerina lui raconta juste comment elle avait atterrit ici.

-Voilà tu sais tout! S'exclama cette dernière en tenant sa tête avec sa main accouder sur le canapé, Ian et elle était face à face.

-Alors si je comprend bien, tu es venus sur un coup de tête pour me réconforté du fait que Nina m'est quittée déclara celui-ci dit comme cela, cela avait l'air absurde, mais en gros c'était ça.

-Oui...Enfin Non... Je suis venus parce que je pensais pouvoir te soutenir de ta séparation et... Katerina s'arrêta un moment. « Oh et puis zut! J'avais juste envie de te revoir puis avoir tout lâcher pour venir ici c'est sans regret j'ai envie de changer de vie, de faire quelque chose de nouveaux Los Angeles est un bon départ »

-Alors ce n'est pas du tout pour ma séparation que tu là? Interrogea ce dernier.

-Sincèrement? 95% de ma venue et parce que tu me manquais et les 5% restant c'était pour te dire que je te soutient, cela doit faire mal de se faire lâcher pour la première parce que d'habitude c'était toi qui le faisait, alors qu'est-ce que ta ressentit? Se moqua Katerina.

-Et bien, cela fait mal, je crois que dorénavant que réfléchirait avant de quitté une fille, je prendrais des pincettes dit-il en regardant le vide.

-Pourquoi? Elle ne l'a pas fait? Interrogea Katerina en parlant de Nina.

-On va dire qu'elle à était franche, elle n'est pas passer par quatre chemins, d'un côté c'est pas plus mal dit-il sincèrement.

-Désolé déclara soudainement Katerina avec une légère grimace sincère. Ian lui fit un petit sourire qui disait que ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

Et voici de bonne retrouvaille d'amis, heureusement pour eux le premier stade des retrouvailles et vite passer pour laisser place aux questions sur leurs vies sans s'être vu, qui nous l'espérons pourras faire disparaître ce grand vide qui c'était créer lors du départ de Ian. Cette soiré ce passa tranquillement tout deux voulant en savoir un maximum sur l'autre, malheureusement le temps passa très vite aucun des deux ne l'avait vu filer, comme il se faisait tard Ian proposa à Katerina de dormir chez pour plus de sécurité ne voulant pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Bien Évidement "pour plus de sécurité" Katerina accepta.

* * *

Après un petit moment de silence, Katerina regarda furtivement sa montre et fut choquer d'apercevoir minuit sur son cadran. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'elle discutait tranquillement avec Ian. Elle fit un léger rebond sur le canapé. " Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir y aller" dit-elle en se levant, Ian leva lui aussi brusquement.

-Pourquoi? Interrogea celui-ci incrédule.

-Il est minuit, faut vite que je trouve un hôtel parce que j'ai bien peur que celui-ci ne soit pas dans mes moyens plaisanta cette dernière avec un sourire.

-Tu peux rester! Proposa brusquement Ian, lui aussi fut choquer dont la façons qu'il l'avait proposer, il l'avait dit tellement vite et tellement brusquement qu'il en était lui même surpris. « Tu peux rester dormir ici ? »Répéta Ian plus doucement.

-Oh...Heu non, non? Hésita celle-ci, elle était très heureuse qu'il lui propose cela, mais elle était un peu gêner. « Je peux pas accepter... »

-Pourquoi pas? Après tout il y a beaucoup de place ici, puis on rattrapera le temps perdu comma ça dit-il avec son légendaire sourire en coin.

-T'es sûr, tu sais je voudrais pas déranger rétorqua Katerina en mettant ces mains dans ces poches.

-Que et qui veut-tu déranger? Cela me ferais vraiment très plaisir que tu reste ici, tu pourras rester le temps que tu veux fit-il avec un grand sourire. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que Katerina lui avait déjà sauter dans les bras. Il fut surpris pendant un petit moment puis il referma leurs étreintes en l'entourant de ces bras.

-Je te remercie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir chuchota Katerina toujours dans ces bras.

* * *

Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Laisser nous un commentaire :)


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

CHAPITRE 2 : Surprise

Coucou c'est nous :) Nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre avec notre couple favoris.

Merci pour les commentaires de _**Milady Chocolate, Bamon Guest, Panthre**_ et merci de nous suivre sa nous fait très plaisir et nous esperons encore une fois avoir votre avis sur ceux chapitre.

BONNE LECTURE :)

**One republic : Feel Again**

**oo**

_Retour au_ Lycée: 

Nous voici au Lycée de Covington High School en Louisiane, nous somme huit ans en arrière cet à dire en 2005.

Comme à chaque lycée il y a trois catégories de groupes très distincts: Les populaires ceux qui sont plutôt dans les clubs sportifs, les Geeks ceux qui ont un penchant addictifs au jeux vidéo et enfin les Losers ceux qui se trouvent dans les clubs cérébraux qui sont communément appelés les têtes d'ampoules car c'est une catégorie bien à par. Bien évidement aucunes de ces catégories ne devaient se fréquenté où encore même s'adresser la parole.

Nous nous rendons maintenant dans un cours de littérature, nous pouvons constater que la classe est divisée en trois partis bien distinctes: Sur la première ligné se trouve les têtes d'ampoules bien assis sur leurs siège avec leurs manuel correctement placer sur le coin de la table attendant patiemment l'enseignant qui est en retard.

Sur la seconde ranger, nous pouvons apercevoir les Geeks, malheureusement nous pouvons les reconnaître facilement grâce: à leurs airs épuisé, leurs pupilles dilatées et leurs cernes autour de leurs yeux fatigués. Toute fois on peut les reconnaître directement car ils sont toujours à fond sur leurs portables où à moitié ensommeillé avant le commencement des cours.

Et enfin sur les deux dernière rangées nous pouvons sans difficulté distinguer les populaires grâce à leurs uniformes bleu et blanc, bien évidement ils étaient tous réunis à la même table allait savoir pourquoi? Il était réunis à la table du plus populaire, qu'ils attendaient.

Ian fit son entrer se positionna à la table des populaire, vous l'aurait compris, il fais parti de la catégorie des populaires rien d'étonnant vu que c'est le quater-back de l'équipe de football du Lycée qui se nomme: Les sharks. Jamais il ne quittait son blouson bleu et blanc définissant la couleur de leurs mascotte: Le requin, il était tellement fière d'avoir ce blouson où était inscrit son nom: Somerhalder au dos. Toute les jeunes filles l'idolâtré, elles rêvaient toutes de porter ce fameux blouson pour signifiait qu'elles étaient LA petite amie de Ian Somerhalder. Chaque filles fantasmer sur lui, d'un côté parce qu'il était canon et de l'autre parce qu'il était le garçon le plus réputé du lycée ce qui signifiait la popularité à la clé, mais sur toutes ses groupies UNE ne pouvait pas voir sa tête de Golden Boy, vous allait dire que cela fait cliché, que cela ressemble à un de ces films médiocre où la fille va ensuite tombé amoureuse de lui, détrompez-vous cela ne risque pas.

Katerina arriva juste après Ian, elle était au palier de l'a porte, elle laissa passer un autre membre de l'équipe de football. Le joueur de football rentra et fit tomber les livres d'un des garçons du deuxième rang par-terre en souriant fier de lui. Katerina souffla en voyant son niveau de maturité, elle aida le jeune garçon à ramasser ces bouquins. Le garçon allait s'installer sur sa chaise mais il se retrouva les fesse au sol, tout le monde se retourna et s'esclaffèrent sauf Katerina, le joueur de football était munit de la chaise du jeune garçons le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est ceux qu'ont appellent avoir le cul par terre fit-il fière de sa blague, avec un énorme sourire.

-Tu n'en a pas marre de faire chier tout le monde intervint Katerina en lui prenant la chaise des mains pour l'a remettre à terre.

-Mère Thérèsa est de retour déclara celui-ci en se mettant dos à Katerina, pour se diriger vers sont équipe de bras casser.

-Ta gueule Ethan! Répondit Katerina avec lassitude en s'installant sur son siège. Katerina Graham est la capitaine des cheerladers, contrairement au capitaine des pom-pom girls dans les films Katerina n'était pas ce genre de fille superficielle, méprisante avec tout les "non populaire", elle était d'une gentillesse pur, elle faisait le bien autour d'elle, pour elle cela ne servait strictement à rien d'être horrible avec d'autre personne à moins que cette personne ne l'ai était, sa devise était: Ne fait pas aux autre ce dont tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse.

-S'il vous plaît, pas de mots de ce genre-ci dans ma classe avertit l'enseignant qui venait juste de faire son entrer, il posa sa besace sur son bureau. Les élèves se remettent lentement à leurs place, Ethan allait s'asseoir, mais Ian bougea sa chaise avec son pied de façons assez discrète, un énorme bruit se fit entendre et tout les élèves se retournèrent en riant.

-J'espère que tu souffre! Pesta Katerina avec un grand sourire, Ian cacha son sourire amusé. Ethan envoya un regard noir vers Katerina.

-Graham! prévint Monsieur McCarty en lui faisant les gros yeux, dans son fort intérieur il se retenait de tous son coeur pour ne pas rire, pas qu'il fasse de la partialité avec ces élèves, même si Katerina était son élève préférer.« Ethan si tu est plus à l'aise assit par-terre c'est ton choix, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit la meilleure solution » dit-il en relevant Ethan qui était toujours au sol.

-Sorcière chuchota Ethan en plissant ces yeux, Katerina lui envoya un sourire ravie.

-Dites moi cela fait un moment que l'on a pas fait d'exposer? Interrogea Monsieur McCarty en se retournant vers ces élèves, tout les populaires tombèrent de leurs sièges pour exprimer leurs entrains.« Très drôle ». Le professeur sortie une boîte de son cartable et fouilla dedans pour faire le tirage au sort pour former les équipes.

-Monsieur on ne pourrait pas changer pour une fois et formé nos binômes nous même? Proposa Adriana en regardant en direction de Ian tout en se léchant les lèvres de façons sensuelle. Adriana Calderon était la filles facile du Lycée, une jeune fille brune aux yeux noisette et co-capitaine des cheerladers avec un fort tempérament, cette fille avait le sang chaud peut-être que sont côté espagnole y était pour beaucoup, cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle tourner autour de Ian, elle essayer de le faire craquer, mais celui-ci résister. Dommage qu'une fille aussi jolie soit aussi garce.

-Adriana? Fit l'enseignant, elle le regarda plein d'espoir, il fouilla dans la boîte et sortie un autre bout de papier.« Avec... Ethan » Reprit-il en lui souriant. Adriana regarda en direction d'Ethan, celui-ci faisait sautiller ces sourcils, elle détourna son regard en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

-Ian? Continua McCarty en fouillant dans la boîte.« Et...Katerina »Déclara celui-ci, il l'ait regarda amusé car il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne s'appréciait pas du tout.

-Non, c'est une blague? Répliqua Ian, il se leva suivit de près par Katerina et il prit le bout de papier pour vérifier, malheureusement pour eux il y avait bien le prénom de Katerina dessus. Ils se regardèrent et firent une grimace au même moment.

-C'est pas possible! Je peut pas faire équipe avec lui! Exprima Katerina en se remettant à sa place.

-Et moi dont répondit Ian toujours à côté du professeur, Monsieur McCarty insista son regard vers lui puis vers sa chaise pour lui faire comprendre d'allait s'asseoir, Ian s'exécuta.

-Monsieur, on peut changer s'il vous plaît je serais même prête à me mettre avec Ethan plutôt qu'avec Lui déclara celle-ci au bout du rouleau.

-Le destin à choisit pour vous, vous êtes obligé fit le professeur " Cet exposé compte beaucoup pour l'obtention de votre diplôme."

-Ouais soupira Katerina en se forçant à sourire pour ensuite poser sa tête dans ces bras.

-C'est le pire jour de ma vie Repris Ian.

-Un petit conseil les jeunes, travailler dans un lieu publique histoire de savoir qui auras tué qui? Prévint le professeur en souriant.

-Très drôle firent en même temps Ian et Katerina.

_**Ca fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas vu ton visage  
Je n'ai jamais fais marche arrière en essayant de remplacer,  
Tout ce que j'avais jusqu'à ce que mes pieds s'engourdissent,  
Priant comme un dingue qui vient de se mettre en marche**_

**_Le coeur toujours battant pourtant ça ne fonctionne pas,  
C'est comme un téléphone à un million de dollar qu'on ne peut pas faire sonner  
J'ouvre grand les bras à l'amour mais je ne ressens rien du tout  
Ouais, bah mon coeur est engourdi_**

(...)

Les élèves regardaient chacun à leurs tour la pendule. Tic...Tac fit l'horloge chaque seconde était comme une éternitée, tout les jeunes étaient à moitié avachie sur leurs chaises. Enfin la sonnerie retentit signifiant la fin du cours, ils se précipitèrent tous vers la sortie.

-N'oublier pas de me rendre votre devoir la semaine prochaine! Hurla McCarty avant que tout le monde ne passe la porte. "Vous deux, venez ici" ordonna l'enseignant à Katerina et Ian en leurs faisant signe d'avancer avec son index.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Questionna Ian.

-Non, vous deux qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Comment se fait-il que vous vous détestiez à ce point? Interrogea le jeune professeur. Il ne comprenait pas que les deux leaders des équipes sportifs du Lycée se déteste alors qu'ils sont censés formaient le couple phare du Lycée. Katerina et Ian se regardèrent un peu amusé, Monsieur McCarty ne comprenait plus rien.

-Sauf votre respect Monsieur, cela ne vous regarde en rien déclara Ian avec un grand sourire, Katerina se mordille la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Tant que vous seriez dans ma classe cela me regardera et j'espère que vous auriez un comportement exemplaire dorénavant déclara celui-ci en prenant le rôle qu'il détester: celui du méchant flic.

-J'ai toujours eut un comportement exemplaire répliqua Katerina, Ian lui donna un coup de coude.« On...On a toujours eut un comportement exemplaire.»

-Peut-être, mais pas l'un envers l'autre. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quelle point vous avait de l'a chance d'être le quater-back et la capitaine des cheerladers, d'autre paierait pour être à votre place expliqua-t-il en nous pointant du doigt.

-On le sait déjà merci répondit Katerina avec lassitude en levant les yeux au ciel, tout le monde n'arrêter pas de leurs faire cette épilogue, chaque professeurs leurs avaient fait cela au moins une fois et ce jour-ci c'était le tour de Monsieur McCarty.

-Je n'ai jamais vu cela, dans tout les autres Lycées les deux personnes les plus populaires sortent toujours ensemble...même moi dans ma jeunesse j'ai...enfin passons, mais vous...

-Et nous on se déteste, vous savait Monsieur vous pouvait nous dire n'importe quoi, jamais je ne me mettrai en couple avec cette fille déclara Ian avant de s'en aller, en laissant Katerina et le professeur.

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec lui, je mérite beaucoup mieux que ce crétin au revoir Monsieur répliqua celle-ci en souriant avant de partir.

-Mais...Ma.

**oo**

**_Mais en ta présence,  
Je ressens de nouveau  
Ouais, avec toi  
Je peux ressentir de nouveau _****___Ouais  
Woo-hoo (x4)  
Je me sens bien mieux puisque tu me connais  
J'étais une âme solitaire mais ça c'est l'ancien moi_**

**_Ca fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas vu ton visage  
Je n'ai jamais fais marche arrière en essayant de remplacer,  
Tout ce que j'ai pu briser jusqu'à ce que mes pieds s'engourdissent,  
Priant comme un dingue qui vient de faire feu_**

**oo**

Une fois les cours terminer, c'était l'heure des activités des élèves. Toutes les filles membres de l'équipe de pom-pom girls étaient présente au stade du Lycée pour commencer leurs entraînements quotidiens, toutes les filles étaient munit de leurs uniformes comme à chaque jours prête à s'entraîner malheureusement elles attendaient la capitaine de l'équipe qui n'était toujours pas arriver.

-Bon, la capitaine se fait attendre, alors on va commencer les échauffements déclara Adriana en prenant la parole, étant donner que c'était la Co-capitaine, elle se donner le droit de prendre les choses en main. Les filles commencèrent directement leurs échauffements.

Adriana regarda en direction des joueurs de footballs, ils avaient leurs entraînements juste à côté d'elles, elle fit un petit signe de la main pour Ian, celui-ci était en train de faire des passes quant-il se prit le ballon dans la tête, Adriana lui envoya un petit sourire coquin.

-Désolé du retard s'excusa Katerina qui venait tout juste d'arriver, elle posa son sac sur le banc. Adriana se retourna directement vers Katerina avec un regard menaçant.

-Ah la Capitaine et enfin arriver Pesta Adriana, voyant que Katerina ne releva pas, elle continua.« Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu es Capitaine que tu doit nous faire attendre » s'indigna Adriana en se posant devant Katerina. Katerina fit un sourire agaçait en croisant ces bras contre sa poitrine.

-Je suis juste arriver en retard ok? Rétorqua Katerina en se contenant, parler avec Adriana n'était pas une partie de plaisir, chaque pics qu'elle lui envoyer Katerina essayer de les contourner.

-J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus avertit Adriana en se retournant, Katerina n'en croyait pas ses yeux, celle-ci pinça ces lèvres toujours agaçait.

-TU espère? Fit Katerina interloquée.

-Oui je l'espère répondit Adriana en se retournant vers Katerina.

-Tu vois la différence entre toi et moi Adriana c'est que moi je pense à l'équipe et toi, tu ne pense qu'à toi c'est pour cela que tu n'est pas capitaine.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas Capitaine mais moi j'en ait l'étoffe contrairement à toi! Envoya Adriana. Elles se regardèrent sans lâcher le regard l'une de l'autre.

-Dommage pour toi, que tu ne soit que Co-Capitaine reprit Katerina en insistant sur le CO-Capitaine. Katerina contourna Adriana tout en l'a fixant, pour se mettre devant les pom-pom girls.« Excusez mon retard, j'ai eut quelques petits problèmes j'espère que vous comprenez ?» Dit-elle en regardant Adriana du coin de l'oeil, les membres de l'équipe firent un signes positive de la tête.

-Faux-culs Cracha Adriana dans sa barbe, Katerina lui lança un sourire satisfait ce qui la mis plus en rogne.

-Bien alors commençons l'échauffement déclara Katerina en débutant par gesticuler ses bras, Adriana quant à elle fit le grand écart en regardant tout les garçons qui avaient la bouche ouverte, Katerina soupira en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Adriana devait toujours faire sa, se faire remarquer elle adorait sa.

-Quel souplesse! Commenta un jeune garçon dos à Adriana.

-Merci déclara cette dernière en se levant, elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir Ethan.« Oh non pas toi !»Dit-elle en le poussant pour lui faire signe de partir.

-Tu feras cela quant-on feras notre exposer ? Je connais très bien le sujet sur la reproduction fit Ethan en souriant, Katerina les regardaient amusé.

-Dégage Ethan! Envoya Adriana en le poussant, celui-ci s'exécuta avant de lui faire un petit clin d'œil.

-Je crois que tu a une touche plaisanta Katerina pour la faire enrager car Ethan était le garçon le plus dégoûtant, question mentalité, mais mignon.

-Occupe toi de t'es affaires cracha Adriana, les pom-pom girls se regardaient toutes entre elles. Katerina ne dit rien, après tout c'était chaque jours la même rengaine: Katerina et Adriana sur le ring préparer les paris.

Après cette altercation avec Adriana, Katerina proposa aux filles plusieurs petites activités, malheureusement Adriana n'était pas du tout enthousiasme et le fit bien comprendre car à chaque proposition, un commentaire d' Adriana était donnée. Pour Katerina c'était la goutte d'eau elle n'en pouvait plus.

-Retenez moi où je vais l'a tuer déclara Katerina les dents serrées en regardant vers le ciel.

-Ouah j'ai peur! Rétorqua Adriana en faisant la fille effrayer.

Les garçons avaient finit leurs entraînement plus tôt que prévus et comme à leurs habitudes, le fait de voir de jolies jeunes filles s'entraîner à faire le grand écarts ne les déplaisaient pas du tout, alors ils accoururent tous vers les cheerleaders. Malheureusement pour eux, ils tombèrent comme à leurs habitudes sûr une dispute de qui déjà? Adriana & Katerina!

-Je te propose un truc, tu ferme ta bouche pendant tout l'entraînement où sinon je te fais bouffer l'herbes OK? S'énerva Katerina les poings serrés. Cela faisait un moment quelle fermer sa bouche devant Adriana, mais sans est finit.

-Tu n'oseras jamais défia Adriana, Katerina ferma ces yeux et respira profondément essayant de s'apaiser, elle allait foncer droit devant Adriana pour lui faire un énorme plaquage mais la sonnerie retentit.« Tu vois, tu n'oseras jamais »Déclara Adriana en s'en allant vers les vestiaires suivît des pom-pom girls et des footballeurs.

Katerina se retrouva seule sur le terrain de Football, c'est vraie qu'elle n'oserais jamais, elle avait trop de principe pour se battre comme cela avec quelqu'un. Cette dernière pris son sac qui se trouvait sur le banc, quand elle vit au loin le garçon qu'elle avait aider à ramasser ces cahiers, celui-ci était en train de ramasser le matériel des autres joueurs de footballs, Katerina décida d'aller l'aider.

-Comment se fait-il que cela soit toi qui ramasse derrière les autres? Interrogea Katerina elle commença à l'aider a ramasser les affaires qu'elle avait trouver et les posa dans le grand sac qu'il avait.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse déclara le jeune homme d'un ton monotone.

-Je suis d'accord, mais pourquoi toi? Après tout tu a jouer comme les autres Disait-elle en ramassant les dossard qui était au sol. Le jeune homme lâcha le sac et se retourna brusquement vers Katerina.

-Non je ne joue pas! Je suis juste sur le banc des remplaçant pour leurs donner leurs boissons déclara celui-ci en regardant le sol.« J'ai était admit dans l'équipe juste parce que mon père à forcer la main au coach sinon jamais je me serais inscrit pour ce sport de brutes.»

Katerina pouvait lire de la tristesse dans son regard, elle avait pitié pour lui:« Tu devrais peut-être en parler à ton père peut-être qu'il comprendra que tu ne veuille pas faire ce sport » Proposa celle-ci essayant de trouver une solution à son problème.

-Mais oui tu a raison pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt? C'est vraie que vous les populaires il suffit juste de raconter vos problèmes à papa et maman pour que tout vos souhaits soit exhaussés sauf que moi non expliqua-t-il avec sarcasme. Katerina pinça ses lèvres agaçait, elle était gentille avec lui et lui était méprisant.

-Tu nous vois vraiment comme cela? Questionna Katerina.

-Oui, vous êtes tous des gosses de riches, vous êtes tous minable, vous ne vous s'intéresser juste à votre petite personne sinon les autres vous en n'avait strictement rien à faire de leurs faire du mal du moment que cela vous amuse, même leurs prénoms vous l'ignorer car la seule chose que vous aimez faire c'est vous regarder le nombril Pesta le jeune homme avec des éclair dans les yeux.

-Je vois que tu a une visions bien a toi des personnes de cette catégories déclara Katerina vexé pas ces propos.« Mais nous ne sommes pas tous comme cela.» dit-elle avant de se retourner pour partir.

-Si vous êtes tous comme cela, moi je dois bosser pour obtenir ce que je veux, vous, vous avez juste besoins de claquer des doigts déclara ce dernier en mimant le geste.

-Si tu le dit! Passe une bonne journée Jared! Déclara Katerina en lui faisant signe de la main tout en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Jared leva subitement sa tête, pour lui c'était impossible de l'avoir entendu, elle ne l'avait pas dit si? Elle savait comment il s'appelait? C'était impossible c'est bien la première fois qu'il se sont parler, comment pouvait-elle le savoir? Après tout il n'était juste qu'un vulgaire geek que tout le monde aimait faire chier, mais dont tout le monde s'en foutait..

**oo**

**_Mais en ta présence,  
Je ressens de nouveau  
Ouais, avec toi  
Je peux ressentir de nouveau _****___Ouais  
Woo-hoo (x4)  
Je me sens bien mieux puisque tu me connais  
J'étais une âme solitaire mais ça c'est l'ancien moi_**

**_Le coeur toujours battant pourtant ça ne fonctionne pas,  
C'est comme des centaines de millier de voix qu'on ne pourait chanter  
J'ouvre grand les bras à l'amour mais je ne ressens rien du tout  
Oh, mon coeur est engourdi_**

**oo**

Dans la soirée, Katerina se trouvait dans sa chambre en train de faire ces devoirs. Elle était seule dans sa maison, son père devait encore être en train d'écumer les bars comme il le faisait chaque soirs depuis la mort de sa mère. Katerina avait l'habitude, son père n'était jamais présent, d'un côté cela à permis à Katerina d'être autonome beaucoup plus tôt que prévus, le fait de n'être élever que d'un père qui n'ai jamais présent et de ne plus avoir de mère à l'âge de 5 ans cela endurcit le caractère, sa mère était morte, elle ne l'a pratiquement pas connue, à part à travers quelques photos et quelques souvenirs que lui raconter son père sinon elle ne se rappeler pas de sa mère.

Katerina secoua la tête pour éviter de penser à ce genre de chose, elle se concentra alors sur son exercice de Mathématiques quant-elle entendit plusieurs claquements à sa fenêtre, elle se dirigea pour l'ouvrir et elle reçut un caillou sur le front.

-Aïe! Espèce d'idiot! Déclara Katerina en reprenant le caillou pour lui relancer à l'a figure.

-Aïe! Désoler j'ai pas fait exprès! s'excusa Ian en souriant c'était l'heure Katerina pris sa veste en cuire et descendit pas la gouttière de la maison, elle ne voulait pas sortir par la porte parce qu'elle devait se faire discrète avec Ian. Une fois arriver en bas elle pris Ian dans ses bras.

-Tu ma manqué avoua celle-ci en se retirant de leurs étreintes.

-Toi aussi tu ma manqué déclara celui-ci, Katerina lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Menteur! Alors comme cela c'est le pire jour de ta vie de faire équipe avec moi! Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu sait très bien que je le penser pas se justifia Ian amusé de la voir énerver.« Bon comme d'habitude on va au même endroit?» Proposa Ian, Katerina hocha la tête.

Katerina et Ian se trouvaient à leurs endroit favoris, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient lorsqu'ils étaient petit, c'était leurs cabane poser dans l'arbre dans le jardin de Ian.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! Rétorqua Ian en l'a poussant avec son épaule, Katerina et Ian se trouvaient dans leurs cabane percher dans l'arbre, c'était dans cette cabane qu'ils jouaient lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

-Quoi? Elle essaye de t'attirer dans son lit déclara Katerina, elle ne comprenait pas comment il ne pouvait pas le voir?

-Tu crois? Interrogea celui-ci en souriant, Katerina fit un signe positive de la tête.« Hum, intéressent »dit-il avec un sourire satisfait, Katerina le regarda surprise.

-Non, non tu n'est pas intéresser! Déclara Katerina. En aucun cas elle ne voulait que Ian se mette ou couche avec Adriana car cette fille était un démon, elle était pire que la fille de l'exorciste et si il couchait avec elle cela sera une trahison.

-Pourquoi? Elle est belle, sympas et...

-Et c'est une salope! Finit Katerina avec un grand sourire.

-Çà c'est toi qui le dit, moi je ne l'a connais pas assez... Justement ce serais l'occasion de faire connaissance déclara Ian en faisant un petit clin d'œil. Katerina se mit sur ces genoux face à Ian.

-Répète un peu pour voir défit-elle sans le lâcher du regard. Ian resta un moment en l'inspectant du regard, il se demandait si il devait ou pas répéter, il hésita un long moment avant de se lancer.

-J-Justement c'est l'occasion de faire connaissance répéta Ian en restant sur ces gardes, Katerina pouvait à tout moment l'attaquer.

-Bah va s'y! Va avec elle! Pourquoi t'es ici avec moi, aller faire connaissance! S'énerva celle-ci en faisant de grand gestes en parlant. Katerina descendit alors vers l'échelle.

-Tu fais quoi? Questionna Ian. Cette dernière leva la tête, elle était à mi-chemin du sol.

-J'ai faim! Déclara celle-ci toujours énerver. Katerina toucha enfin le sol suivit de près par Ian, elle remit ces vêtements en état en attendant que Ian atteigne le sol.

-Tu es en colère? Interrogea se dernier en faisant son air de chien battu, Katerina le regarda avec un petit sourire qu'elle essayer de dissimuler. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle allait céder Katerina n'était pas du genre à faire la tête très longtemps.

-Tu m'énerve! Dit-elle en souriant, elle mit ces mains sur son visage. Elle continua« Tu peux pas savoir à quelle point tu m'énerve » déclara celle-ci en souriant. Ian mit son bras autour des épaules de Katerina.

-Avoue-le! Déclara Ian, Katerina le fixa avec curiosité.

-Avouer quoi? Questionna celle-ci avec incompréhension. Ian ria devant son incrédulité.

-Que tu es Jalouse! Chantonna ce dernier dans son oreille, avant de s'éloigner et de lui ouvrir la porte de sa voiture en lui faisant une petite révérence.

-N'importe quoi fit-elle en montant dans la voiture.

-C'est ce que je pensais dit-il en montant à son tour dans la voiture. Katerina alluma la radio pour ensuite bouder dans son coin.

Comme Katerina avait faim, Ian se gara devant un petit supermarché pour acheter quelque chose à grignoter. Kat descendit de la voiture, Ian baissa la vitre.

-Attend! Appela Ian, Katerina se retourna en regardant les alentours avant d'approcher, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un les remarque ensemble.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas je prends des Twizzlers déclara celle-ci avant de rentrer dans le supermarché.

Katerina prit un panier dans l'entrée et prit toute sorte de choses dans les rayons qu'elle poser dedant quand elle vit un paquet de bonbons nouveaux que elle et Ian n'avait pas encore goûter. Elle prit le paquet et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et elle montra à Ian le paquet, celui-ci leva son pouce pour lui faire signe de le prendre.

-Vous aussi vous faîte vos course Graham? Questionna un homme derrière Katerina, celle-ci se retourna lentement, elle savait parfaitement qui c'était.

-Monsieur McCarty qu'elle joie de vous voir dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Le fait de voir son professeur de Littérature faire ses emplettes n'était pas du tout une joie loin de là.

-Ne vous forcez pas, le fait de voir son professeur en dehors des cours fait toujours bizarre déclara celui-ci. Katerina fit un signe positive de la tête en jetant quelques regards vers Ian qui était toujours dans la voiture.« A qui montriez-vous ces bonbons ? » Interrogea le professeur en jetant un coup d'œil vers le parking, Ian s'enfonça dans son siège et se cacha le visage avec son blouson.

-A personne! Répliqua rapidement Katerina en souriant bêtement, Monsieur McCarty fronça des sourcils.« En faite j'aime bien secouer les paquets de bonbons devant les vitrines.»

-Hé bien chacun ces passions déclara ce dernier en souriant.« Bon je vais vous laisser secouer vos bonbons tranquillement alors, à demain Graham.»

-A demain Monsieur! Répondit cette dernière. Kat regarda vers Ian en passant une main sur sont front tout en soufflant. Ian soupira lui aussi à son tour, sans était moins une!

-Ah oui, Katerina vous direz Bonjours à Ian de ma part dit l'enseignant avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Comment? Interrogea celle-ci en fronçant des sourcils.

-Parce que question camouflage il n'est pas très doué expliqua Monsieur McCarty en faisant un signe de la main à Ian, qui lui répondit timidement.« Je suis ravie de comprendre, dorénavant je peux dormir tranquillement, vous savez le fait que vous faisiez équipe tout les deux me faisais peur, mais enfin de compte vous vous appréciait tout les deux » Déclara Monsieur McCarty, il se doutait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se détester à ce point. L'enseignant se retourna pour retourner à ses occupations.

-Monsieur? Celui-ci se retourna. « J-Je...Enfin nous pouvons compter sur vous pour gardez tout cela secret? Nous ne voulons pas que tout le monde sache que Ian et moi somme amis » Demanda Celle-ci inquiète que le professeur mettent en péril leurs secret si bien garder.

-Bien sûr acceptât-il même si il ne comprenait pas du tout.« Je veux bien accepter mais pourquoi tout se petit manège ? » Katerina savait parfaitement que cette question aller arriver.

-Vous pouvez juste gardez le secret s'il vous plaît? Supplia cette dernière voulant passer se moment. Monsieur McCarty fit un signe négative de la tête.« S'il vous plaît ? »

-Je craint que votre secret va être dévoiler dit-il en se retournant.

-Bon d'accord... On fait comme si on se détester pour décourager toute l'école de nous mettre ensemble...Tout les élèves de Covington veulent qu'on soient le couple parfait du Lycée parce que lui c'est le capitaine de football et moi des cheerladers.

-Et qu'elle est le problème à cela? Ian est gay ou toi ? Questionna Monsieur McCarty en essayant de bien comprendre toute cette histoire.

-Non, non... C'est juste que nous ne voulons pas briser notre amitié vous comprenez? Je connais Ian depuis la maternelle, c'est mon meilleur ami et les gens essayent de nous mètrent en couple contre notre gré alors on à décider de créer toute cette supercherie.

-Je vois, et bien ne vous inquiéter pas votre secret est en sécurité avec moi déclara le professeur avant de partir, Katerina se retourna vers Ian en mimant un pistolet avec ces doigts qu'elle posa sur sa tempes pour enfin actionner la gâchette et faire« Pouh.»

**oo**

******_Mais en ta présence,  
Je ressens de nouveau  
Ouais, avec toi  
Je peux ressentir de nouveau_**

******___Ouais  
Woo-hoo (x4)  
Je me sens bien mieux puisque tu me connais  
J'étais une âme solitaire mais ça c'est l'ancien moi_**

**oo**

_Retour au présent:_

Le lendemain matin, Ian se trouvait encore dans son lit. Celui-ci devait se levai tôt pour aller au studio, lui et toute l'équipe devais faire un peu le point avant de commencer le tournage. Ian s'assit au bord de son lit et se passa une main sur son visage encore fatigué avant d'aller faire sa toilette. Puis il se dirigea vers le couloir et le longea jusqu'à allait dans la chambre où loger Katerina, il ouvra la porte discrètement mais fût surpris de voir un lit vide sans Katerina et fait comme si personne n'avait dormis dedans, il commença à avoir peur qu'elle soit partie.

Ian descendit les escaliers encore un peu endormis, celui-ci se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre un café pour se réveiller. A peine eut-il passer le salon qu'il vit Katerina en train de faire le petit-déjeuner. Celle-ci avait déjà bien garnis la table avec des fruits, des pancakes, des jus de fruits, des gaufres et là elle commencer à faire des œufs. Il l'a regardais s'activer à faire la cuisine, il ne put cacher un sourire sur son visage, le fait de l'a voir en train de faire le petit-déjeuner lui fit plaisir, cela lui faisait plaisir qu'elle prenne aussi vite ces marques. Ian s'appuya sur la chambranle de la porte et l'observa avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Une fois son œuf au plat cuit, cette dernière se retourna et eut un hoquet de frayeur lorsqu'elle vit Ian.

-Oh mon dieu! S'écria Katerina avec un main sur son cœur et l'autre tenant fermement le manche de la poêle. « Tu ma fais peur ! » Dit-elle en posant l'œuf au plat dans une assiette.

-Je suis désolé déclara Ian en souriant. « Je voulais pas te faire peur ».

-Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ? Questionna celle-ci gêner, toujours en train de continuer son activer.

-Non je viens juste de me réveiller, je me suis diriger vers ta chambre et elle était vide, je croyais que tu était partis expliqua Ian en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

-Et bien non, je suis là sourit-elle en passant une assiette bien garnis vers Ian. « Je t'ai préparer un bon petit-déjeuner, chez nous c'est une tradition » dit-elle toute souriante.

-Chez nous ? Demanda Ian en fronçant les sourcils tout en mangeant son pancakes qu'il trouvait vraiment délicieux. Katerina fronça les sourcils, elle se taper mentalement pour avoir parler aussi vite, celle-ci ne voulais pas encore lui parler de ses amis et de comment il essaye de joindre les debout?

-Je veux dire, c'est une tradition pour... Moi menti Katerina en essayant de paraître le plus sincère possible.

-Pour nous, enfin pour Nina et moi nous mangions pratiquement pas le matin, Nina ne cuisine pas en faîte et à vraie dire nous ne mangions pratiquement jamais ensemble, j'appelais plutôt le room service raconta Ian avec une pointe de tristesse comme si c'était normale.

-Je vois sa, tu a dut bien utilisé le Room service car j'ai l'impression de voir comme un peu de ventre sous se tee-shirt déclara Katerina en pointant le ventre de Ian. Ian ouvra la bouche surpris.

-Pas du tout ! Regarde ! Fit Ian en se levant tout en soulevant son tee-shirt, où il y avait de belles tablettes de chocolats. Katerina ne put réprimer son sourire.

-J'en reviens pas rétorqua Katerina amusé. Ian lui fit son sourire charmeur. « J'en reviens pas qu'après toutes ces années j'arrive encore à te faire, faire tout ce que je veux » Continua Katerina avec un grand sourire sur ces lèvres, pendant que Ian perdit le sien pour froncer des sourcils.

-Comment sa ? Je comprend pas dit-il en se rasseyant sur sa chaise troublé, Katerina riait toujours autant.

-Ça ! Après huit ans j'arrive à faire de toi tout se que je veux ! Juste parce que monsieur ne supporte pas avoir tord expliqua celle-ci en se tenant le tête avec ces mains.

-Et bien tu sais ? Pour cette fois je vais laisser couler le fait que tu te fous de moi, parce que rien que le fait de te revoir sourire me fais plaisir répondit Ian avec un grand sourire.

-Merci pour cette chance ! Fit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme. Tout deux déjeuner dans le calme le plus complet, jusqu'à ce que Ian le rompit.

-Sinon, tu compte faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Questionna Ian en commençant à débarrasser ces couverts ainsi que ceux de Katerina.

-Je sais pas, tu a des projets ? Demanda celle-ci espérant au fond d'elle qu'ils pourront passer la journée ensemble et rattraper le temps perdu.

-Et bien, je dois aller au studio pour discuter du tournage de Vampire Diaries qui va se déroulé dans très peu de temps et je pensais que tu pourrais m'accompagner fit Ian avec une pointe de gêne que put descellé Katerina.

-Je...Je serais ravie, mais il va y avoir tout les acteurs de la série ? Demanda cette dernière avec frayeurs.

-Oui, c'est une sorte de réunion, tout le monde doit être présent pourquoi ?

-Je pense pas pouvoir venir répondit-elle en baissant la tête, pour elle cela serais vraiment bizarre d'être en compagnie de tout ces gens blindés alors que elle n'a même pas les moyens de ce payer un appartement, elle se sentirais comme une moins que rien.

-Pourquoi ? Après tout tu n'a rien de prévus rétorqua ce dernier, il avait vraiment envie qu'elle vienne après tout ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis huit ans, ils voudraient que leurs amitié reprenne de là où ils étaient restés et qu'il n'y ait plus cette sorte de gène.

-Je pense pas, être la bienvenue, après tout vous allez faire une réunion, je ne devrais pas être présente expliqua Katerina à Ian.

-Mais non, si je t'invite c'est que tu peux venir, dis oui s'il te plaît implora presque Ian, Katerina allais répliquer lorsque son téléphone sonna dans sa poche.

-Tu veux bien m'excusez répondit Katerina en prenant son téléphone, Ian hocha la tête. Katerina se dirigea vers le salon, même si c'était une cuisine américaine Katerina se plaça le plus loin possible pour pas que Ian ne l'entende. « Allô ? »

_-__Allô Kat ? Alors comment sa ce passe ? J'en déduit que tu l'a retrouver vu que tu n'a pas donné de nouvelles ! D_éclara Jared à l'autre bout du fil, Katerina sourit bêtement en entendant sa voix.

-Oui, cette fois-ci je ne me suis pas dégonfler fit Katerina assez fière d'elle, là c'était sans regret, elle avait réussit à vaincre sa peur de le retrouver et elle était contente car Ian n'avait pas changé de personnalité c'était toujours le même, mais après tout cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'ils s'étaient retrouvaient peut-être se trompait-elle ? Katerina sortit de ces pensées lorsqu'elle entendit Jared et Adriana se battre à l'autre bout du fil, pour avoir le téléphone.

-_Kat, dès qu'on se voit, tu me raconte absolument tout !D'accord ? _Me fit Adriana.

-Oui, je vous raconterez absolument tout ! Déclara cette dernière en tournant en rond dans l'appartement.

-_A moi aussi ! Au faites c'est quand que tu rentre ? _Demanda Jared comme un enfant.

-Je ne sais pas, il m'a proposait de rester chez lui autant de temps que je le souhaite expliqua Katerina avec un petit sourire en coin.

-_Oh, c'est trop chou !_ Firent Adriana et Jared en même temps. « _Tu nous manque Kat, dès qu'on trouve un appartement libre dans le coin, on saute dessus juste pour être prêt de toi ! Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? »_

-Sa serais super! Ah... Ian m'a invité à aller avec lui au studio de Vampire Diaries, mais je ne me sent pas d'y aller raconta Kat.

_-Quoi ? _Fit Adriana en criant dans l'oreille de Kat qui repoussa son téléphone de son oreille. « _Tu plaisante ? Bien sûr que tu va y aller, tu dois y aller ! »_

-Tu crois ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit ma place dit-elle avec réticence.

_-Mais tu t'en fiche, tu n'est peut-être pas une célébrité et alors ! Va s'y puis comme sa vous passerez du temps ensemble _déclara Adriana puis Jared suivit. « _Oui, Fonce ! »_

_-_D'accord je vais y aller, bon je vous laisse sa fait un moment maintenant que je l'ai laisser tout seul déclara Katerina.

_-Ta vu, elle l'a déjà retrouver qu'elle ne veut plus le lâcher ! _Commenta Jared voulant la taquiner, Katerina soupira avec un sourire.

-Ouais c'est sa ! Bon je vous aimes, vous me manquer ! Dit-elle, elle entendit un long « On t'aimes ! » de ces camarades avant de raccrocher en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. D'un côté elle était contente d'avoir retrouvait son meilleur ami mais ces deux autres amis lui manquer terriblement.

Une fois l'appel de Katerina terminer, elle se dirigea vers Ian qui était toujours dans la cuisine en train de finir son café. Quand il entendit Katerina il tourna sa tête vers elle avec un grand sourire.

-Alors tu es partante ? Demanda celui-ci, Katerina fit un signe positive de la tête, Ian lui envoya un énorme sourire en retour. « Je suis vraiment content que tu accepte ! Je vais pouvoir te montrer où je travail » Fit Ian plein d'enthousiasme.

-Oui, je me suis toujours demander comment s'était derrière la caméra déclara Katerina, malgré tout elle avait vraiment hâte de voir l'envers du décors, de voir où se trouver le décors de toute leurs scènes si c'était dans des studios ou non, cela pourrais être intéressent.

**oo**

**_Ca fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas vu ton visage  
Je n'ai jamais fais marche arrière en essayant de remplacer,  
Tout ce que j'ai pu briser jusqu'à ce que mes pieds s'engourdissent,  
Priant comme un dingue qui vient de faire feu_**

**___Le coeur toujours battant pourtant ça ne fonctionne pas,  
C'est comme des centaines de millier de voix qu'on ne pourait chanter  
J'ouvre grand les bras à l'amour mais je ne ressens rien du tout  
Oh, mon coeur est engourdi_**

**oo**

Une fois le café de Ian finit, tout deux se trouver dans le hall de la résidence, Ian laissa seul Katerina dans le hall pour qu'il demande qu'une voiture ce gare juste devant l'entrée, pour ne pas attendre et se faire accaparé par ces fans. Pendant ce temps là Katerina attendait patiemment le retour de Ian.

-Mademoiselle ? Interpella un homme derrière elle, Katerina se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur, elle reconnut très vite l'homme de l'accueil. « Que faites vous ici ? Je vous est déjà dit que Monsieur Ian Somerhalder n'était pas là ! »

-Je sais, mais écouter moi... Katerina ne put finir sa phrase que l'homme lui coupa la parole, celui-ci soupira bruyamment en passant une main sur son front.

-Mademoiselle, si vous chercher à rester dans le hall toute la journée dans l'espoir de pouvoir approcher votre idole, je serais dans l'obligation d'appeler la sécurité déclara celui-ci d'une façons formelle.

-Je... Mais non absolument pas écoutez... Katerina plissa ces yeux pour lire encore une fois son nom indiquer sur son badge. « Nigel , je ne suis pas du tout une fans, je suis une ami de Ian Somerhalder, j'ai même dormit chez lui » Expliqua cette dernière espèrent qu'il la croit.

-Tient dont ! Vous savez des filles comme vous, j'en vois tout les jours alors n'essayez même pas d'inventer un quelconque mensonge car cela finira toujours de la même manière vous serais jetez dehors, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'a appeler la sécurité et de... Nigel ne put finir sa phrase que Ian arriva auprès de Katerina.

-C'est bon la voiture est juste devant, nous pouvons y aller déclara Ian, sans voir Nigel, Ian fixa Katerina qui avait un regard triomphant, Ian tourna sa tête vers la personne que Katerina regarder, il vit l'homme de l'accueil complètement bouche-bée.

-Je...Vous vous connaissez ? Questionna ce Nigel en faisant un va et vient avec son doigt entre Katerina et Ian.

-Oui fit Ian en le regardant perdu. « Oui et maintenant j'aimerai que Kat ait un pass de mon appartement, dorénavant elle en auras un libre » Fit Ian en recommandation. Katerina était assez contente.

-Compris Monsieur Somerhalder, je vous passerez tout ceci dès votre retour rétorqua Nigel. Ian le remercie et se retourna vers Katerina pendant que Nigel parti choqué.

-Bon, maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, Allons-y ! Fit Ian en prenant Katerina par la main, celle-ci le regarda troublé.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Questionna cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, après ce que nous allons passer ça l'est ! Katerina le regarda encore plus troublé, après tout ils allaient juste vers une voiture. Ian emmena Katerina vers la sortit toujours en lui tenant la main, à peine eut-elle aperçut la lumière du jour qu'une tonne de personnes étaient devant l'entrée en train de crier et de pousser tout le monde sur le passage heureusement Ian et ces agents de sécurités ont crées un passage qui les conduit jusqu'à la voiture, Ian laissa d'abord passer Katerina puis fit quelque signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture au vitre teinté.

Katerina était vraiment choquer, mais qu'est-ce qui venait de ce passer au juste ? A peine eut-elle passer la porte et apercevoir la lumière du jour qu'une tonne de monde boucher sa vu. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Tout cela c'est passer tellement vite.

-C'était quoi sa ? Fit Katerina choquée mais avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage, c'était à la fois effrayant et excitant, le fait de voir autant de personne mobilisés juste pour lui cela doit être assez flatteur.

-Ça ! C'était rien ! Répondit Ian en faisant comme si rien ne c'était passer, Katerina passa une main dans ces cheveux encore choquée de cette vague de personnes.

**oo**

**_Mais en ta présence,  
Je ressens de nouveau  
Ouais, avec toi  
Je peux ressentir de nouveau _**

**___Mais en ta présence  
(Je me sens bien mieux puisque tu me connais)  
Je ressens de nouveau  
(J'étais une âme solitaire mais ça c'est l'ancien moi)  
Ouais, avec toi  
(Je me sens bien mieux puisque tu me connais)  
Je peux ressentir  
(J'étais une âme solitaire) _**

**oo**

Kevin Williamson entra dans le bureau de Julie Plec, sans frapper, celui-ci avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-Je t'en pris fait comme chez toi ! S'exclama Julie sans lever la tête, assis à son bureau concentrer à écrire. Après un petit moment de silence, Julie leva sa tête pour voir un Kevin les bras croisé assis devant son bureau en train de la fixer. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » Demanda cette dernière en retirant ces lunettes.

-A toi de me le dire dit-il toujours en colère. Julie le regarda en fronçant des sourcils.

-Non, je vois pas dit-elle perdu en remettant ces lunettes pour retourner à ses occupations car elle savait parfaitement où cette conversation allait mener, comme toutes les conversations qu'elle avait avec Kevin depuis quelques mois.

-Julie, tu es au courant que nous sommes deux pour prendre des décisions n'est-ce pas? Que nous sommes une équipe, j'ai pas l'impression que tu es compris ce concept ? Expliqua Kevin de façons calme et posé.

-C'est toi qui me dit sa ? Je te signal que quand tu à virer, cette fille qui jouait le rôle de Bonnie Bennett je n'ai absolument rien dit fit-elle remarquer avec un grand sourire.

-Si on peut appeler cela une actrice ! Commenta Kevin. « Mais soit, je ne t'ai peut-être pas consulter pour cela parce que cela me paraissait logique de le faire, après tout cette fille était une vraie catastrophe, elle ne savait pas jouait la comédie, puis savait-tu qu'une pétition à était faite pour qu'elle quitte la série non mais tu y croit ? S'indigna Kevin.

-Je ne l'a trouvais pas si mal que cela dit-elle concentrer sur son travail. Kevin savait parfaitement qu'elle avait tout organisé, c'était son plan depuis le début.

-Je me demande si tu l'a pas fait exprès ? Se demanda Kevin en l'inspectant du regard, celle-ci leva sa tête et regarder Kevin au dessus de ces lunettes d'une façons assez fière. « Lorsque nous avons passez les auditions pour trouver l'actrice qui pourrait jouer Bonnie Bennett, nous avions sélectionnés ce qui étaient pour nous les meilleurs, mais tu à préférer choisir la plus mauvaise...

-Tu y va un peu fort ! Coupa Julie.

-Lorsque tu à pratiquement changé, l'histoire du livre, je n'ai rien dit non plus à ce moment là, mais aujourd'hui je me doit te le dire, je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes décisions, je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes idées en faites je suis d'accord sur rien du tous ! Continua Kevin, Julie soupira.

-Merci de me dire tout cela, mais tu sais très bien que c'est trop tard ! Fit Julie avec un petit air vainqueur sur ses lèvres.

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas trop tard, pour sauver l'un des personnage phare de cette série ! Déclara celui-ci, Julie fronça les sourcils. « Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser faire, non mais sérieusement Julie, supprimer le personnage de Bonnie Bennett ? » Fit-il outragé.

-Je pensais que tu serais pour, vu que tu à toi même licencier l'actrice qui jouait ce rôle, le fait de la supprimer de la série sera sûrement bénéfique pour approfondir le triangle amoureux dit-elle en joignant ces mains.

-Je le savais, tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher ! Déclara Kevin en se levant tout en l'a pointant du doigt. « Tu en a que pour ces trois personnages ! Si tu continue comme sa, cette série va partir en vrille sa va être un échec total ! »

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Fit Julie en soufflant bruyamment.

-N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à moi que tu en ait là, je suis le producteur exécutif et scénariste de cette série et crois moi, le personnage de Bonnie Bennett et tout aussi important que tout les autres, donc à partir de demain nous allons commencer la recherche de la nouvelle actrice qui jouera ce rôle compris ? Déclara Kevin avant de sortir du bureau de Julie. Julie resta bouche-bée en regardant la porte de son bureau encore abasourdit.

Après tout Kevin était tout aussi concerné que Julie, il n'allait pas se laisse faire, lui aussi avait son mot à dire, il voulait que cette série cartonne et il sait que ce n'est pas avec des idées comme ceux de Julie Plec que cela allait marcher car cette dernière était bien trop concentrer sur ces trois personnages principaux en oubliant tout le reste, Kevin n'allait pas laisser passer cela en tout cas plus maintenant.

**oo**

**_Je me sens bien mieux puisque tu me connais  
J'étais une âme solitaire mais ça c'est l'ancien moi  
X 3_**

**___Je me sens bien mieux puisque tu me connais  
J'étais une âme solitaire mais ça c'est l'ancien moi  
Sans doute un peu plus sage maintenant que ce que tu as pu me montrer :  
Je ressens de nouveau  
Je ressens de nouveau_**

**oo**

Ian avait fait visité le studio de tournage à Katerina, il lui avait montré où il tournait principalement ces scènes, où il se maquillait et même sa loge.

-Waouh, j'imaginais pas cela comme sa commenta Katerina en arpentant les couloirs du studio avec Ian.

-Moi aussi je trouvais cela impressionnant au début avoua Ian en l'a regardant, celle-ci regardait tout autour d'elle ce qui l'amusa. « Viens, j'ai autre chose à te montrer ! » Fit Ian en l'a prenant par la main.

-Je pensais qu'on avaient tout vu, c'est tellement grand ici déclara celle-ci en le suivant.

Ian emmena Katerina vers le couloir de tout les casiers du lycée de Mystic-Falls dans le série, pour lui c'était important de la ramener ici, car c'est vers la fin du lycée que Ian était parti pour poursuivre son rêve.

-Cela te rappelle pas des souvenirs ? fit-il avec un grand sourire, Katerina lâcha sa main et continua de marcher dans le couloir en regardant autour d'elle. C'était peut-être pas le lycée qu'elle avait fréquenté avec Ian mais sa la fit quand même sourire.

-Oui, même si ce n'est pas notre petit Covington High School sa fait plaisir de revoir tout sa ! Dit-elle en se retournant vers Ian.

-Tu te souviens, toi capitaine des cheerleaders, qui a gagnée plusieurs compétitions des régionales ainsi que major de ta promotion et moi... Katerina poursuivie à sa place.

-Toi, quater-back de l'équipe de football du lycée, qui a sut mener son équipe jusqu'en finale et qui malheureusement n'ont pas gagné ainsi que star incontesté du lycée finit-elle par dire avec un grand sourire, que de bons souvenirs.

-Toi aussi tu était la star du lycée fit-il savoir, Katerina lui fit un grand sourire.

-Oui je sais ! Au faite comment as tu sus que j'ai était major de ma promotion ? Demanda Katerina en fronçant les sourcils, parce que Ian était déjà parti lorsqu'elle à eut son diplôme celui-ci n'avait même pas finit ces études.

-Ma mère me l'a dit, mais passons ! Dit-il de façons sérieuse, Katerina sourit alors il demander peut-être de ses nouvelles à sa mère, il s'était fait grillé tout seul, Katerina sortit de ses pensées quand Ian prit la parole. « Je me rappelle que ton casier était là et le mien juste en face ! » Dit-il en pointant du doigt un casier de chaque côtés » Katerina fronça des sourcils.

-Tu te souviens de ça ? Questionna cette dernière un peu surprise.

-Oui, je me rappelle aussi de notre professeur de Littérature dont tu était la préférer, je me souviens de ton ennemie de l'époque Adriana et de ta tenue de cheerleaders qui était noire et bleu finit-il par dire.

-Ah ! Fit Katerina en le pointant de doigt. « Faux ! Ma tenue était bleu et blanc ! » Expliqua celle-ci fière d'elle.

-Non, c'est faux, je m'en souviens parfaitement et c'était noire et bleu dit-il lui aussi en la pointant du doigt.

-Je sais quand même ce que je portais tout les jours aux lycée ! Se justifia celle-ci.

-Je sais quand même ce que tu portais car je te voyais tout les jours ! Se justifia lui aussi.

-Tu a tord ! Déclara Katerina en lui poussant l'épaule.

-Non, tu a tord ! Fit à son Ian en poussant son épaule à elle aussi.

Kevin était en train de parler avec un homme se chargeant des décors, quand il entendit une voix d'homme et une voix de femme en train de se disputait. Celui-ci souffla d'agacement, déjà qu'il était assez agaçait, il devait en plus s'occuper de petite querelle du personnel . Kevin se dirigea donc vers les deux individus qui parlait assez fort, dés qu'il l'ait vit il s'arrêta net. Il reconnut Ian mais ne connaissait pas la jeune femme qui était à ses côtés, celle-ci avait du répondant en tout cas.

Kevin sut alors que ces deux personnes ne se disputer pas, mais se chamailler plutôt, ce qui le fit sourire car ils se frappaient les épaules l'un l'autre comme des gamins. De voir c'est deux là se chamailler fit beaucoup rire Kevin pour une raison quelconque, ils avaient l'air de se connaître depuis longtemps vu la complicité qu'ils pouvait voir. Kevin eut soudain une grande idée en les voyant, il les regarda encore un peu.

-Non, j'ai raison! Fit Ian déterminer.

-Tu supporte pas d'avoir tord !

-Non puisque j'ai raison ! Fit Ian, Katerina fit un signe négative.« Mais ce n'est qu'une simple tenue, puis qui se préoccupe de la couleur » déclara Ian. Celui-ci ne l'a pas vu venir que Katerina avait un air triste, sa lèvre commencer à trembler.« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire » Katerina commencer à avoir de grosses larmes,celui-ci l'a prit dans ces bras, Katerina enfouit sa tête dans son épaule. Elle sangloter dans ses bras, il détester l'entendre pleurer, puis d'un coup il n'entendit plus des sanglots mais des rires, celle-ci se recula avec un grand sourire.« Tu faisait semblant ? Oh toi ! » Fit Ian en l'a prenant dans ces bras en ébouriffants ces cheveux.

Kevin les interrompt :

-Ian comment va-tu ? Demanda celui-ci ce qui fit arrêter les chamailleries de ces derniers. Kevin tendit sa main vers Ian qui l'étreignit. Katerina et Ian se regardèrent un peu gêner du fait de s'êtres fait surprendre en train de se chamailler.

-Très bien et toi ? Demanda Ian en retour, Kevin hocha la tête vivement, maintenant il avait une bonne raison d'être de bonne humeur.

-Oui, maintenant je vais très bien ! Déclara celui-ci avec un grand sourire. Kevin regarda avec insistance Katerina.

-Oh ! Kevin je te présente Katerina Graham, Kat je te présente Kevin williamson présenta ce dernier, Kevin tendit sa main vers Katerina qui l'a prit, celui-ci secoua vivement sa main en rajoutant son autre main par dessus.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer ! Déclara se dernier toujours en secouant sa main.

-Ravie aussi fit Katerina avec un air amusé devant cette homme qui avait l'air complètement heureux. Ian sourit devant Kevin, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi de bonne humeur, car à chaque fois quelque chose le contrarié dans son travail.

-Ian, tu ne devrais pas être à la réunion? Demanda ce dernier, Ian se tapa la tête vivement celui-ci devait avoir oublié le fait de sa venu.

-Oui, j'ai complètement oublier! Fait-il savoir. Il continua «Bon, on y va ! » Déclara Ian en faisant signe à Katerina de le suivre.

-Ian! Appela Kevin, ce dernier se retourna. « Ton amie n'a pas le droit d'y assister, c'est priver! » Fit savoir Kevin d'un air désolé. Ian regarda Katerina cherchant un moyen.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller toute seule déclara Katerina pour rassurer Ian.

-Tu es sûr? Fit Ian assez inquiet, celle-ci hocha la tête.« D'accord » sur ces mots Ian parti laissant Katerina seul avec Kevin.

-Je suppose que vous allez attendre longtemps, je peux vous proposez un café ? Demanda ce dernier, bizarrement il avait comme un bon pressentiment avec cette fille, c'est difficile à croire mais Kevin avait ce genre de don pour reconnaître les bonnes et les mauvaises personnes ce qui est bénéfique surtout pour ce genre de travail qu'il exerce.

-Je veux bien! Dit-elle avec un sourire, après elle allait moins s'ennuyait avec quelqu'un à ses côté.

-Bien, alors suivez-moi! Dit-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

-Je... Est-ce qu'on pourrait se tutoyer, je sais on se connais que depuis quelques minutes, mais je me sentirai plus à l'aise fit savoir Katerina. Le fait de vouvoyer quelqu'un est pour elle comme le fait d'une corvée que d'une politesse car cela provoque comme une certaine distance avec la personne, c'est assez bizarre mais sa façons de voir les chose.

-Je suis contente que tu dise cela! Toute ces formalité sa en devient barbant à la longue! Déclara Kevin ce qui surpris Katerina. Le fait qu'il dise cela lui fit plaisir, heureusement qu'il le prenait comme cela, car d'autre dirait que c'est un manque de respect.

Kevin emmena Katerina dans son bureau, il lui fit signe de s'installer sur le canapé, il lui servit un café avant de s'installer à son tour en face de Katerina. Katerina pris une gorgé du café en regardant un peu partout un peu mal à l'aise, un silence froid était parmi eux.

-Alors vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Ian ? Demanda Kevin essayant de faire la conversation, Katerina hocha la tête en reposant la sa tasse sur la table.

-Oui depuis notre enfance puis on s'est plus vu pendant un moment expliqua cette dernière.

-Donc tu le connaissais avant qu'il en soit ici a-t-il changé ? Demanda Kevin.

-Pour le peu que j'ai vu pour l'instant, non c'est toujours le même, je suis contente qu'il n'est pas pris la grosse tête avoua cette dernière en souriant suivit par Kevin.

-J'ai vu lorsque vous vous êtes chamailler, vous avez l'air complice ?

-Oui, je suis bien contente qu'après ces dernière années sans êtres vu, que l'on n'est pas perdu cette complicité rétorqua Katerina en y repensant. Katerina regarda un peu autour d'elle lorsqu'elle vit une étagère avec un prix dessus, Katerina se leva et le regarda de plus prés.« Vous avez eut ce prix pour Scream ? » Questionna cette dernière, Kevin l'a regarda surpris.

-Heu... Oui, c'est un Saturn Award du meilleure scénario ! Expliqua Kevin en se rapprochant du trophée pour lui aussi l'examiner. Katerina fronça des sourcils.

-Tu est scénariste? Demanda Katerina en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, maintenant je suis aussi producteur mais je jette quand même un coup d'œil au scénario et j'y ajoute mon grain de sel rétorqua Kevin, Katerina hocha la tête comprenant mieux.« Est-ce que tu regarde la série ? »

-Hum? Oui, j'ai regardé la saison 1 et plus je regarder et je suis vraiment désoler de le dire mais plus sa m'agacer! Fit Katerina celle-ci était vraiment franche.« En faite j'ai vite compris, que ce n'était pas la série Vampire Diaries mais la série Elena et un peu le reste.»

-Qu'entend-tu part là ? Demanda Kevin. Il ne fallait pas lui demander cela deux fois, Katerina lui raconta clairement sa façons de penser, comme quoi elle aimait beaucoup la série au début puis plus la série avancer plus elle se focaliser sur le triangle amoureux et surtout Elena laissant les autres personnages un peu en plan sans approfondir leurs histoire à eux aussi ce qui est agaçant.« Je sais » déclara Kevin une fois le monologue de Katerina terminer.« Bon, je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, dés que je t'ai aperçut j'ai vu en toi quelque chose, un talent, lorsque tu a fais semblant de pleurer, j'ai adorée, alors je te propose d'intégrer la série, je vois quelque chose de grand pour toi ! »

**oo**

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**Laisser une review**

**LittleT & MlleAnonymous**


	3. Chapter 3 : Intuition

_**Coucou c'est nous !**_

_**Voici le tous nouveau chapitre de notre couple préférer Kat et Ian.**_

_**Un grand Merci pour les commentaires de Saaraaah et de Bamon guest **_

_**Chanson : Imagine Dragons : ****I'm on top of the world**_

_******Nous sommes désoler si ce chapitre est très court mais nous sommes obligés de passé par la pour laisser place à l'histoire dans les prochains chapitres.**_

_**Bonne Lecture ! **_

_**POV Katerina :**_

-Je sais déclara Kevin une fois mon monologue terminer.« Bon, je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, dés que je t'ai aperçut j'ai vu en toi quelque chose, un talent, lorsque tu a fais semblant de pleurer, j'ai adorée, alors même si je te parais un peu brusque je te propose d'intégrer la série, je vois quelque chose de grand pour toi ! »

-P-pardon ? Fis-je en bégayant tellement je perdais mes mots. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi me dit-il tout cela ? Est-ce une mauvaise blague ? En tout cas une mauvaise blague de très mauvais goût.

-Je suis sérieux ! Je pense que tu pourrai faire partit de cette série dit-il en s'asseyant sur son bureau en croisant ces bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'est quoi ? Une blague ? Demandai-je en le dardant du regard, j'étais complètement ahurie, on parlais de la série dont je donnais mon point de vue en tant que spectatrice et lui la seconde d'après il me propose carrément de jouer un rôle. Je discute avec un malade ?

-Non je ne moque pas de toi, je sais que cela peut paraître un peu tordu de te le demander comme sa, sans avoir rien prévu, je ne connais absolument rien de toi, n'y même si tu sais jouer la comédie mais j'ai un étrange pressentiment, je suis très sérieux Katerina Expliqua Kevin, je ne put que m'asseoir après cet étrange discours.

-Vous avez raison c'est tordu, énormément tordu ! Sinon ou est passer la caméra cacher ? Questionnai-je en cherchant l'appareil des yeux, ce qui fit sourire mon interlocuteur. J'ai compris il est dingue !

-Au pire on fait un essai maintenant ! Dit-il en se levant pour chercher quelque chose dans son tiroir de bureau, il en sortit deux blocs de feuilles. Je fronçais mes sourcils, il me tendit un des deux blocs de papier, je le pris en lui envoyant un regard d'incompréhension avant de lire la première de couverture.

___**Script de Bonnie Bennett :**_

___**Saison 1**_

-Vous êtes un grand malade vous le savez sa ! Fis-je en reposant le script sur son bureau tout en me levant. Kevin sourit devant ma réaction mais qu'est-ce qu'il chercher au juste ?

-On se vouvoie maintenant ? Déclara le producteur amuser apparemment.

-J-je. J'essayais de trouvais mes mots mais il avait toujours ce sourire sur son visage, cela se voyait qu'il se moquer clairement de moi, celui-ci leva ces sourcils attendant sûrement une réponse de ma part. « Écoutez, je sais pas ce que vous cherchez...

-Tu cherche Me reprit-il quand je les vouvoyais. « Je t'en pris on peut se tutoyer ! » Dit-il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire, et il se moque de moi en plus.

-Je sais pas ce que tu cherche en me demandant ce genre de chose, enfin c'est absurde comment peut-tu dire que tel personne peut devenir acteur ou actrice sans la connaître juste en quelques minutes demandai-je choquer.

-C'est une sorte de don ! Fait-il savoir en haussant les épaules. Je ne put que rire devant sa réponse, je me prit d'un fou rire toute seule, c'était vraiment absurde !

-Tu es un marrant dans ton genre ! Je dis encore dans mon hilarité en le pointant du doigt.

-Toi aussi ! Dit-il en se levant, je fronçais des sourcils. «Maintenant passons au chose sérieuse » fit Kevin en me tendant une seconde fois le script.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? Je ne veux pas de votre script ! Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux tout en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Je me rend compte que je l'ai encore vouvoyer c'est sûrement parce qu'il est complètement flippant et trop sérieux. Il resta toujours le bras tendu.

-Pourquoi ? Après tout tu n'a rien à perdre expliqua ce dernier voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, il continua. «Juste un essai, puis si tu n'a pas le potentiel requit je te laisse tranquille.»

-Sûr ? Après tu me laisse tranquille ? Prévint-je en levant mon index vers lui, il fit un hochement de tête, je pris alors le script en soupirant, mais dans quoi je m'embarquais. « Comment dois-je mis prendre ? Je n'ai jamais fait cela auparavant »

Tout cela me semblais tellement étrange, c'était comme si je passais une sorte d'audition et étrangement j'étais à la fois effrayer parce que j'avais peur de me planter et à la fois excitée de le faire mais pourquoi ? Après tout ce n'est rien ! Alors pourquoi je commence à stressée.

-Alors on commence la scène du premier épisode de la saison lorsque Bonnie et Elena sont dans la voiture pour aller au lycée déclara Kevin. Je tournais la première page et j'avais le dialogue juste devant moi. « Assied-toi » M'indiqua Kevin, je m'exécutais.

-D'accord on fait quoi maintenant ? Demandai-je le nez sur les répliques que je devrais dire, en plus c'est moi qui devait commencer le dialogue, je commençais à être nerveuse.

-Alors on va faire en sorte que l'on soit dans une voiture, je ferais Elena et toi Bonnie expliqua Kevin en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'à côté. « A toi de jouer ! » M'envoya ce dernier avec un grand sourire. Je lâchais un gros soupir avant de me lancer, après tout ce n'était pas grand chose, j'ai déjà fais du théâtre lorsque j'étais au lycée, cela doit être pareille. C'est parti !

-_Et donc je serai médium…_ Je me stoppais, je respirais légèrement, je regardais encore la réplique «_ Et donc je serai médium... »_ Je me stoppai encore une fois, je posa mon regard vers Kevin. « Est-ce que je pourrai lire le script quelques minutes avant de me lançais ? »

-C'est exactement ce qu'une actrice aurais fait ! Commenta ce dernier, je roulais des yeux. Donc je relisais le script essayant de bien comprendre, heureusement j'avais regardais la saison 1 et je me souvenais de cette scène malheureusement l'actrice qui jouait Bonnie Bennett n'était pas la meilleure pour jouer la comédie. Donc je vais faire tout ceci de la façons la plus naturel possible comme si je le vivais vraiment puis si cela ne marche pas ce ne sera pas la fin du monde. Je fis signe à Kevin que je suis prête et je me concentrer.

**oo**

**_Si tu aimes quelqu'un  
Mieux vaut le lui dire pendant qu'il est encore là  
Parce qu'il pourrait partir loin de toi_**

**_On ne sait jamais comment les choses finissent  
Mais encore une fois, tout dépend  
Du temps qu'il te reste_**

**_J'ai gravi les plus hautes montagnes  
Traversé les rivières les plus profondes  
Rien n'est impossible, il faut juste le prouver_**

**_Maintenant ça ne tient qu'à toi, mais ne baisse pas les bras_**

**oo**

___**[Bonnie & Elena dans la voiture]**_

___**Épisode 1 Saison 1**_

_-__Et donc je serai médium si j'en crois ma grand-mère adorée. Avec quelque ancêtre à Salem genre sorcière. Ouais je sais ça paraît fou. Puis, elle a continué à parler, parler. Moi je me suis dit faut l'envoyer à l'asile la pauvre ! Et puis soudain j'ai réalisé que j'avais prédit l'élection d'Obama, la mort d'Heath Ledger et je sais que la Floride va se détacher et deviendra une île pour touriste _dis-je maintenant je devais regardais Elena, en l'occurrence Kevin._« Elena ! Revient sur terre ! »_

J'avais finis ma première réplique, j'essayais de jouer le personnage sans vraiment regarder le texte, je jetais juste quelque coup d'œil. Kevin me regarde un moment puis fit la réplique d'Elena.

_-J'ai rien écouté, j'ai recommencé... Désolé Bonnie... Tu disais ?_

_-__Que je suis médium maintenant._

_-Ok, alors prédit un truc à mon sujet._

_-Alors je dirais... _Maintenant je devais faire comme si un corbeau s'écraser contre le par-brise et que la voiture s'arrête subitement. _« C'était quoi sa ? Oh mon dieu ! Elena t'es sûr que ça va ?_

Kevin me fixa toujours du regard, et fit une tête comme impressionné mais je devais sûrement m'imaginez cela dans ma tête.

_-__Oui, oui t'inquiètes ça va ?_

_-C'était un corbeau ou je sais pas quoi tombé du ciel._

_-J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas moi je te le dis, je vais pas avoir peur de la voiture toute ma vie._

_-Je te prédis une année qui va tout déchirer et je te prédis que chagrin et douleur sont derrière toi et tu sera plus qu'heureuse. Voilà !_

Je soupirai bruyamment et posai le script sur me genoux, enfin j'avais finis. Je tournais alors ma tête vers Kevin qui continuai toujours à me fixer sans dire aucun mots alors que je me posai pleins de questions, est-ce que c'était bien ? Est-ce que c'était justement horrible ? Peut-être avais-je complètement ruiner le texte, je ne pus que demander.

-Alors ? Questionnai-je, Kevin resta à me fixer en plissant des yeux avec son coude poser sur l'accoudoir et son menton reposant sur sa main.

-Mon intuition ne me ment jamais dit-il, j'avais l'impression qu'il parlait plus pour lui même. « Mon intuition était donc bonne, j'étais sûr que tu avais du talent, c'est parfait je t'engage ! » Dit-il en se levant et en brandissant ces bras.

-Je te remercie pour ces compliments, mais tu m'avais promis que si je jouais cette scène tu me laisserai tranquille rétorquai-je n'oubliant pas notre accord.

-J'ai dit que si tu n'avais pas le potentiel requit je te laisserai tranquille en l'occurrence tu l'a donc je t'engage ! Fit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. « Je n'ai plus qu'a préparer ton contrat et ensuite tu jouera dans Vampire Diaries, tu deviendra célèbre, tu seras un actrice à part entière et tu touchera bien évidemment une très grosse somme !»

Je secouer la tête de droite à gauche, puis il disait que je serais célèbre bon d'accord cela serais sympas, bon j'avoue tout le monde en rêve puis il parle ensuite que je toucherai une très grosse somme et là mon cerveau c'est complètement reconnecter.

-Combien exactement ? Questionnai-je c'est vrai que si c'était une grosse somme cela serais pas mal, parce que faut dire que en se moment... Enfin c'était bien ce qui me manquer alors si je jouais dans cette série et que je me faisais un jolie pactole en même temps cela ne serai pas de refus. Puis je pourrais nous acheté une belle maison pour Jared, Adriana et moi cela serai super, puis je ferais d'une pierre de coups car en même temps je pourrai passer beaucoup plus de temps avec Ian. C'est vrai que maintenant la proposition et tentante vu sous cette angle.

-Très gros, je n'ai pas les chiffres en tête dit-il en faisant un geste de la main comme si ce n'était pas important. « Alors tu es partante ? » Je soupirai et essayer de faire le pour et le contre dans mon esprit.

-J-je ne sais pas Dis-je indécise, Kevin eut l'air un peu triste. « Mais quelle personnage devrais-je jouer ? »

-Celui de Bonnie Bennett ! Dit-il j'allais répliquer lorsque que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Entrez ! » Fit Kevin, la porte s'ouvrit et Ian apparût.

-La réunion à finit plus tôt que prévus dit-il en s'avançant dans le bureau se mettant juste à mes côté. « Ça va toi ? » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire, je fis un hochement de tête, Ian s'assit sur la chaise juste à côté de moi.

-Il n'y à pas déjà quelqu'un qui joue se rôle ? Demandai-je en m'adressant à Kevin, Ian me regardai puis regarda Kevin.

-Non plus maintenant, elle à était renvoyer ! Avoua ce dernier en s'asseyant sur sa chaise en face de son bureau. Je fus désolé pour l'actrice qui jouer ce rôle, mais pour être honnête elle n'était pas très douée.

-Qui ? Demanda Ian en regardant Kevin.

-Ella Jackson rétorqua Kevin, Ian fit un hochement de tête avec air compréhensive, eux aussi devais trouvais qu'elle n'était pas très douée.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi vous parlais de cela ? Questionna Ian.

-Tu a devant toi la nouvelle Bonnie Bennett ! Déclara Kevin en projetant ces deux mains vers Katerina, Ian fut assez surpris, il avait des yeux plus gros qu'une soucoupe volante.

-Sérieusement ? J'y croit pas mais c'est super ! Déclara Ian plein de joie apparemment, je souris devant son enthousiasme.

-Ce n'est pas sûr ? Je n'ai pas encore accepter lui fis-je savoir pour ne pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoir.

-Bien sûr que tu va accepter ! Déclara Ian soudain déterminer et avec autorité. Il avait l'air content de cette nouvelle, je l'était aussi mais j'hésitais quand même, ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Après tout cela fait à peine deux jours que je suis ici et j'ai déjà une proposition d'emploi sa semble allait assez vite pour moi.

-J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir ! Fis-je savoir en soupirant, Ian me fixa avec un air compréhensive. Je levais mon regard vers Kevin qui m'examina.

-Tu a raison, désolé d'avoir était aussi brusque avec toi ! Fit-il avec un air conciliant, il se leva et me tendit sa carte de visite. « Je te laisse 3 jours pour y réfléchir, si tu accepte je préparerai ton contrat, si tu refuse... Je n'aurais qu'à trouvais une nouvelle Bonnie ! » Déclara celui-ci avec un sourire.

Je pris donc sa carte de visite, j'avais donc 3 jours pour faire mon choix, cela me semble assez correcte. J'espère faire le bon choix, pour l'instant je dois peser le pour et le contre car je sens que cette décision sera lourde de conséquences.

-Merci ! Dis-je avant de me lever, Ian fit de même et me suivis, j'ouvris la porte mais ne put l'a passer car une femme blonde assez forte me boucher le passage. « Excusez-moi » Dis-je avant de passer lorsqu'elle se déplaça.

**oo**

**_Parce que je suis le roi du monde  
Je suis le roi du monde  
Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça  
Payant mes dettes pour de la merde  
J'ai attendu de pouvoir sourire  
Je m'en empêchais depuis si longtemps  
Je l'emporterai avec moi si je peux  
J'en rêve depuis tout petit  
Je suis le roi du monde_**

**_J'ai essayé d'arrondir les angles  
J'ai essayé de jouer la carte de la facilité  
Mais il me manquait toujours quelque chose_**

**oo**

**POV Omniscient : **

Une fois Katerina sortit de la pièce, Kevin interpella Ian, celui-ci se retourna.

-Essaye de la convaincre ! Déclara Kevin, Katerina était faîte pour ce rôle son intuition ne lui jouait jamais des tours, cette fille avait un talent et il ne voulais pas laisser passer cette chance. Ian fit un signe positive avec de passer la porte.

Kevin se rassit sur sa chaise en soupirant tout en mettant une main sur son front en fermant les yeux, cette journée n'était pas de tout repos et ce n'était pas finit : Julie toqua à la porte toujours ouverte, Kevin posa son regard sur elle.

-Tu vois, ceci c'est être civilisé ! Sermonna Julie en faisant allusion à l'intrusion assez violente de Kevin dans son bureau.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais sur les nerfs tout à l'heure dit-il en étirant ces bras vers le ciel pour les mettre derrière sa tête.

-J'ai vu cela ! Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Mais ce n'est pas à toi de t'excusais, je suis la fautive dans l'histoire, nous somme une équipe et je n'ai pas été honnête envers toi » Avoua celle-ci, Kevin fut assez étonnais mais content de ces excuses.

-Et bien, je te remercie ! Mais nous somme tout les deux fautives après tout moi non plus je ne t'ai pas fait part du licenciement de cette actrice j'aurais dût te prévenir » Déclara Kevin avouant à son tours ces fautes.

-Alors on peut dire que nous sommes quitte ? Demanda Julie en souriant, Kevin souri à son tour.

-On peut dire sa comme sa dit-il en faisant une petite grimace avant de sourire.

-Je voulais aussi te dire que je suis tout à fait de ton avis pour faire des auditions pour trouvais la nouvelle Bonnie Bennett déclara Julie en se mordant la joue. Kevin fit une petit grimace se qui fit fronçais les sourcils de Julie.

-A propos de sa... On annule les castings tout compte fait ! Fit-il en se levant de son siège pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, Julie le suivit du regard durant sa marche.

-Oh alors tu es d'accord pour supprimer le personnage de Bonnie ? Questionna Julie avec une lueur d'espoir dans ces yeux. Kevin se retourna brusquement en fronçant des sourcils.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non, quelle idée ! S'outragea Kevin, il n'aurais pas fait une telle scène se matin pour changer d'avis aussi rapidement, cela serais absurde.

-Alors pourquoi ce soudain revirement de situation ?

-J'ai déjà trouvais la nouvelle Bonnie Bennett ! Déclara fièrement Kevin avec un énorme sourire, Julie éclata de rire devant lui.

-Tu plaisante ? Comment a-tu put trouvais une actrice en si peu de temps sans même avoir fait passer des auditions ? Questionna Julie amuser tout ceci était impossible pour elle.

-Mon intuition ma aidée ! Indiqua Kevin, Julie pouffa encore plus de rire.

-Ton intuition ? Kevin il faut que tu arrête avec ce truc, tu n'a pas de dont, cela n'existe pas ! Tu ne peut pas voir un acteur ou une actrice en un seul regard c'est littéralement impossible !

-Rit autant que tu le veux Julie, mais tu sais que j'ai raison, j'ai trouvais la nouvelle Bonnie Bennett et elle est parfaite ! Déclara Kevin.

-Et on peut savoir où tu l'a trouvais cette perfection ? Questionna cette dernière en croisant ces bras contre sa poitrine. Kevin sourit, il se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre qui donner sur tout le studio, il ouvrit les stores.

-Approche ! Invita Kevin, Julie s'approcha de la fenêtre en regardant Kevin avec incompréhension. « C'est elle ! » Pointa Kevin part la fenêtre une fois qu'il vit Katerina en compagnie de Ian.

-Qui ? Demanda Julie cherchant du regard la nouvelle Bonnie Bennett, celle-ci plissa des yeux mais elle ne vit personne à part les techniciens.

-Tu vois Ian ? Questionna Kevin, Julie mit quelque seconde avant d'apercevoir Ian, elle hocha la tête. « Et la fille juste à côté de lui? » Elle fit un signe positive avant d'ouvrir la bouche en grand.

-Alors c'est elle ? Questionna cette dernière en levant un sourcils interrogateur, Kevin lui fit un grand sourire. « Et comment s'appelle cette nouvelle recrut ? »

-En réalité ce n'est pas encore une nouvelle recrut... Elle n'a pas encore accepter avoua ce dernier en faisant une légère grimace.

-Elle n'a pas encore accepter ? Mais ce rend-t-elle compte de la chance qu'elle à de n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une proposition ? Fit Julie outré, cette jeune fille à un de ces toupet ! Songea cette dernière.

-Elle en à sûrement conscience, je lui ait donc laisser un délai de 3 jours pour prendre sa décision, lorsque tu l'a verra jouait le rôle de Bonnie, tu pourra voir ce qu'elle vaut elle à dut talent !

-Pour le voir il faudrait qu'elle accepte ! Lança Julie avec un sourcil levai. "Le fait de te voir si sur de toi me donne envie de te lancer un petit parie".

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ? Questionna Kevin avec curiosité.

-Si cette jeune femme accepte le rôle...Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi je ne m'opposerai pas mais si au contraire elle refuse le rôle de Bonnie Bennett sera complétement bannit de la série proposa cette derniere avec un petit air machiavelique.

-Marché conclu! Fit Kevin sur de lui, Julie vit son assurance, apparemment cette jeune fille lui avait taper dans l'œil, voyons voir si cette elle à assez de cran pour accepter pensa Julie en observa Katerina qui discuter avec Ian.

**oo**

**_J'aurais pu abandonner mais  
Je n'aurais rien lâché parce que  
Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien_**

**_Maintenant ça ne tient qu'à toi, mais ne baisse pas les bras_**

**_Parce que je suis le roi du monde  
Je suis le roi du monde  
Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça  
Payant mes dettes pour de la merde  
J'ai attendu de pouvoir sourire  
Je m'en empêchais depuis si longtemps  
Je l'emporterai avec moi si je peux  
J'en rêve depuis tout petit  
Je suis le roi du monde_**

**oo**

Katerina marcha rapidement devant Ian qui essayait de garder la même cadence, elle marchait tout en regardant la carte de Kevin entre ces mains, celle-ci s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit des gloussements juste derrière elle, elle se retourna rapidement vers Ian qui cacha son sourire immediatement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Katerina sur la défensive en le regardant, Ian baissa son regard.

-Non, il y a rien, absolument... Rien se défendit Ian en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, Katerina voyait très bien qu'il se foutait d'elle.

-Arrête, dis moi ce qui te faire rire ! Déclara Katerina en souriant tout en lui poussant l'épaule. Ian Fit un signe négative de la tête. « S'il te plaît »

-C'est juste que... Je te laisse même pas une heure que tu es déjà repérer pour un rôle, la chance est vraiment de ton côté expliqua Ian en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ouais si on peut appeler sa de la chance fit Katerina en regardant ses pieds avec une légère grimace.

-C'est une vraie chance Katerina, j'ai mis plus de cinq ans avant que ma carrière décolle et d'avoir un rôle qui me plais vraiment où je suis content de me réveiller chaque matin pour faire ce qui me plais et toi tu l'a en même pas une heure... C'est une chance incroyable que tu à devant toi répliqua celui-ci en posant ces deux mains sur les épaules de Katerina.

-J'en ai conscience mais je ne me sent pas de faire partie de ce monde déclara Katerina en regardant autour d'elle, tout ces gens superficielle ou chaque fait et gestes et juger, enquêter, épier ou même controverser ou chaque petit détail de ta vie devient une vraie polémique pour elle se n'est pas une vie.

-Je sais que cela peut faire peur mais... Ian entoura les épaules de Katerina de son bras. « Mais je sais que tu est assez forte pour l'affronter » Katerina le regarda hésitante, le fait de recevoir une somme d'argent importante était toujours dans sa tête, elle en avait vraiment besoin peut-être que ce travail lui permettra de sortir de cette galère.

-J'ai encore 3 jours pour me décider fit-elle en faisant un sourire forcer.

-Je sais que tu prendra la bonne décision...Et n'oublie pas que je serais toujours là pour toi! Déclara Ian en embrassant le haut du crane de Katerina avant d'avancer pour quitter le studio toujours le bras autour de son cou.

**oo**

**_Parce que je suis le roi du monde  
Je suis le roi du monde  
Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça  
Payant mes dettes pour de la merde  
J'ai attendu de pouvoir sourire  
Je m'en empêchais depuis si longtemps  
Je l'emporterai avec moi si je peux  
J'en rêve depuis tout petit_**

**___Et je sais que c'est dur lorsque l'on sombre  
Et qu'il est difficile de se relever lorsque l'on tombe  
Mais relève-toi maintenant, relève-toi, relève-toi maintenant_**

**oo**

Adriana et Jared était tout le deux habillés très classe tout en noir, ils baissèrent tout les deux la tête, bras dessus, bras dessous lorsqu'ils avançaient dans l'allée vers une maison blanche où un beau jardin se trouvait devant la maison. Une vieille femme se tenez sur le seuil de la porte sous le perron où elle saluer les invitées.

-D'accord, c'est une vieille on prends qu'elle options ? Chuchota Jared la tête baisser, Adriana sortie un mouchoir et fit semblant de pleurer.

-Celle du mari mort ! Répliqua Adriana en un murmure car ils furent déjà devant la vieille femme qui était complètement anéantit mais qui essayait de garder le sourire.

-Bonjour fit la vieille femme un peu tremblante en regardant les jeunes gens, Jared fit une tête attristé et Adriana fit de fausses larmes derrière son chapeau noir voilé en tenant son mouchoir fermement au coin de son œil.

-Qu'elle triste jour, nous sommes véritablement désolé, c'est vraiment atroce ce qui lui est arrivé ! S'outragea Jared en secouant sa main serré dans celle d'Adriana.

-Oui... Je suis encore anéantit ! Vous êtes sûrement des amis d'Alex ? Questionna la vieille femme en se frottant les avant bras.

-Oui, nous somme des amis d'Alex, il est parti si vite, il y a quelque jours encore nous le croisions dans le quartier plein de vie, c'est vraiment triste déclara Adriana en baissant la tête, Jared fit des signe négative de la tête en simulant des larmes qu'ils essuyait de son coin de l'œil.

-Il ? Mais de qui vous parlez ? Demanda cette dernière en regardant Jared et Adriana chacun leurs tours en plissant les yeux.

-D'Alex ! Dirent en même temps Jared et Adriana, la vieille fronça des sourcils.

-Mais Alex est ma fille ! Alex n'est pas un homme mais qui êtes vous ? S'indigna la vieille femme. Adriana et Jared se regardèrent surpris l'un et l'autre et merde ! Pensèrent-ils.

-Mais oui... Mais oui Alex est une fille...sa présence était...forte...imposante vous voyez...comme un...Homme termina Jared en regardant Adriana en essayant d'être le plus crédible possible.

-Evidemment qu'Alex est une fille nous le savions, nous l'adorions énormément, elle respirait tellement la joie de vivre ! Déclara Adriana en continuant le jeu.

-Évidemment Alex est le diminutif d'Alexandra et non d'Alexandre pouffa Jared en faisant un petit rire nerveux en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-C'est le diminutif d'Alexia ! S'énerva la vieille femme en grognant. « Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ! Venir vous moquez d'une personne décéder, mais qu'elle genre de personnes êtes vous ? » Grogna la vieille femme.

-Oh non, non nous on est pas venue se moquez, on est venue manger lors de cette veillée funèbre déclara Jared, c'était la phrase de trop.

-Mais vous êtes des malades ! Sortez tout de suite de ma propriété ! Hors de ma vu Grogna la vieille femme hors d'elle en poussant Adriana et Jared hors de la maison, Jared pris Adriana par le bras et décarpillèrent rapidement. Leurs plan avait complètement foirer !

-Merde ! Déclara Adriana en tapant dans une canette vide, Jared s'assit sur la banc derrière Adriana qui faisait les cents pas en lançant des tonnes de jurons. « Mais c'est quoi c'est plan foireux ! »

-Je sais, sa fait même pas deux jours que Katerina est partit qu'on à déjà des problèmes pour manger ou dormir quelque part ! D'habitude c'est toujours Katerina qui trouvait des bons plans. »

-Ouais ! On n'est même pas fichue de rentré dans une veillé funèbre pour avoir de quoi manger et... Je meurs de faim ! » Déclara Adriana en tombant sur le banc en posant ces coudes sur ces genoux en tenant sa tête avec ses mains.

-Je sais... Elle me manque surtout ! Expliqua Jared en soupirant.

-C'est vrai, moi aussi elle me manque ! Fit Adriana forcer de l'admettre. « Quand même, sa fait que deux jours et on se lamente déjà sur notre sort, on est vraiment des cas désespérer »

-Des cas désespérer sentimentaux, je veux revoir ma Katerina sa bonne humeurs me manque fit Jared en pensant à elle. Adriana allait lui dire que elle aussi était quelqu'un de bonne humeur mais c'était faux ! Elle devais l'admettre Katerina était un peu comme leurs piliers.

-Au pire on pourrais la rejoindre ? Proposa Adriana sérieuse, Jared se retourna vers elle.

-Tu sais bien que l'ont a pas les moyens, on a donner toute nos économies à Katerina pour qu'elle parte à New York! Rétorqua Jared en baissant sa tête en regardant le sol.

-On peut toujours essayais, on n'est assez malin pour survivre sans argent, on peut bien aller à New York sans verser un seul centime.

-Tu es vraiment trop naïf toi déclara Jared en tapant le nez d'Adriana avec son doigt, celle-ci lui prit le doigt et le serra fort ce qui fit criez Jared.

-Mais t'es malade lâche moi ! Cria Jared en poussant Adriana, cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire et tapa Jared sur la tête, il riposta en l'a pinçant au bras ce qui s'en suit en chamaillerie général. Les deux s'entre tuez jusqu'à ce qu'il entendirent une pièce tomber sur le sol jeté par un passant, ils s'arrêtèrent net. « Ils croient qu'on est des malades sortie d'un asile » Éluda Jared en regardant la pièce au sol, choquer qu'ils en soit arrivaient là.

-On est tombé bien bas Commenta Adriana, elle regarda elle aussi la pièce au sol pour enfin regarder Jared, celui-ci leva son regard vers elle.

-Je suis d'accord, on part à New-York ! Se leva Jared en proposant sa main à Adriana, celle-ci l'a prit avec un énorme sourire.

-New-York nous voilà ! Hurla Adriana en marchant avec Jared main dans la main.

-Katerina nous voici ! Ajouta Jared, ils se regardèrent en souriant.

**oo**

**_Et je sais que c'est dur lorsque l'on sombre  
Et qu'il est difficile de se relever lorsque l'on tombe  
Mais relève-toi maintenant, relève-toi, relève-toi maintenant_**

**___Parce que je suis le roi du monde  
Je suis le roi du monde  
Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça  
Payant mes dettes pour de la merde  
J'ai attendu de pouvoir sourire  
Je m'en empêchais depuis si longtemps  
Je l'emporterai avec moi si je peux  
J'en rêve depuis tout petit..._**

**_____Je suis le roi du monde_**

**oo**

Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Merci de nous donner votre avis pour nous aider à avancer dans cette fiction.

**_ Little T & MlleAnonymous_**


End file.
